Just Us
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: A collection of Hannah Montana oneshots. They range from cute, fluffy, happy fics to dark, depressing fics some are songfics, some are not feedback is loved. Used to be titled 'Not Something to Discuss'
1. Hanging By a Moment

_Summary: A collection of Loliver oneshots. They range from cute, fluffy, happy fics to dark, depressing fics some are songfics, some are not feedback is loved_

_Umm…I had so many Loliver oneshots that I just decided to put them into a collection. Hope you like them._

_Disclaimer: The song is "Hanging by a Moment". I do not own it. Lifehouse does._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First oneshot- Hanging by a Moment

(Oliver POV)

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you _

I wanted things to change between Lilly and me. I wanted the truth to be told to her. And I've tried, but all that happens is me getting closer to where I started. And that would be chasing after her.

Lilly and I have been best friends since preschool. I've had a crush on her since the fifth grade. I've loved her since the seventh grade. Some may say that's too early to really love someone, but I knew I did. It didn't really matter what other people said. Not that I'd told anyone. I was too big of a coward even if I was Smoken' Oken.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I smiled as I remembered the time Lilly was mad at me in eighth grade.

**Flashback-**

_"Lilly! Wait!" I screamed after her as I chased her to her house. She never knew it, but yelling at me just made me love her more then I already did. _

_I finally reached her closed door. I banged on it._

_"Lilly! Open the door!" I heard footsteps, and Lilly's head peered out._

_"No. And leave." She commanded. I shook my head._

_"No. I'm standing right here" I pointed to her porch floor "until you make me move." I told her. She rolled her eyes. _

_"I'm not letting you in." I shrugged my shoulders and planted my feet firmly on the ground. _

_"Alright. I'll just stand here all night. That's fine with me." I said a smug smile on my lips. I was hanging onto her by a moment. I knew that she could get extremely angry at me, or let me in. She sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. She finally opened the door wide enough for me to enter._

_"Thank you." I said. She slapped the side of my head before following me into her house._

**-End Flashback**

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

I shook my head, trying to rid all my thoughts of her. I tried to forget all that I was lacking because without her, I was completely…incomplete.

Suddenly mydoorbell rang. I rolled off the couch before slouching over to answer the door.

"What?" I snapped, not even looking to see who it was.

"Wow Ollie. What a good way to talk to your best friend." Lilly's voice greeted. I looked up at her. She hadn't changed one bit in 2 years.

"Lilly?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It's me Ollie." She assured. A smile spread across my lips as I pulled her into a hug. She immediately hugged me back, and we stood like that for quite a while. Finally we pulled apart.

"You wanna come in?" I asked. She nodded before stepping into my house. I closed the door behind her as she kicked off her shoes, making herself at home.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Do have any Mountain Dew?" she asked. I beamed as I nodded. I walked over to my fridge and pulled out two cans of the beverage. I handed her one, and she muttered a thank you. I took a place next to her one the couch, eyeing her skeptically.

"What?"

"I don't mean to be rude, believe me I love that you've come, but why are you here? I haven't seen you since you switched colleges 2 years ago." I blurted. She heaved a sigh.

"No Oliver, I haven't seen you in two years. But you're still my best friend, and this will defiantly sound weird and sudden but I wanted to know if you would come to L.A. with me and…" she trailed off, looking at me hopefully. I cocked my head to the side, trying to understand what she was saying. Suddenly, I comprehended.

"You want me to move in with you." I stated. She nodded shyly. I looked at her skeptically. She shook her head to herself before standing up.

"I knew you wouldn't want to. Look Oliver, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll ju-"

"Don't go." I interrupted. "I never answered you." She sat back down.

"I just want to know why." I told her. She nodded.

"I guess it's because you're my best friend. Oliver, I really miss you. And I would just move back to Malibu, but my new job won't allow it. Oliver, I can't stand being away from you and these past 2 years have been hell for that very reason." She confessed. I smiled at her.

"I was going to say yes anyway, but that just convinced me even more." I answered. She beamed hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." I confirmed. She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back.

"You can just stay here for the weekend if you want." I offered. "Since I have to put the house up for sale and get my stuff together." She nodded.

"Alright." I then grabbed the remote and flipped on the T.V.

She was taking all of me back to L.A. with her. I just hope she knew that.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

I watched Lilly as she slept that night. I just lay next to her, listening to her steady breathing. I was falling even more in love with her every second. By moving away, I was letting go of everything I've held onto in my life. And I was going to be staying with her until she made me move out, and I think she knew that.

Like when she ran away from me, our whole relationship was based on us moving in with each other. If it didn't work out, our friendship would probably be ruined. I sighed before turning over and falling asleep.

There were a lot more things riding on this then I realized.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

By Wednesday the next week, I was fully settled into Lilly's apartment. I had already gotten a job, and everything was perfect.

Right now, I was finally living for the only thing I knew and that was Lilly. I wasn't quite sure what I was diving into, living with Lilly, but I knew it was worth it. I was just hanging ny a moment with Lilly, and it seemed like I was all the time.

_there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

About 2 weeks after I had moved in with Lilly was when I decided that I needed to tell her how I felt about her. There was nothing to lose and there was nothing left to find. And I knew that there wasn't anything in this world that could change my mind.

So that night, while we were watching a movie, I decided it was time.

"Lils, I've got something to tell you." I told her. She paused the movie before turning to look at me.

"What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it."

"Oliver. You can tell me anything." She assured me.

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

I knew I wanted our relationship to change. I wanted the truth to be told. I took a deep breath.

"Lilly, I love you. And I have since like seventh grade." I confessed. She stared at me blankly, and I figured that I was right back where I started which was chasing after her like I always did. That was until I felt her lips being pressed to mine, her hand on my neck. I placed my hands on her hips and smiled.

"It took ya long enough Oliver Oken." She mumbled against my lips. I only smiled even larger.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

That night, as Lilly and I lay next to each other, I fell even more in love with her….again. I had let go of my secret, one of the only things I've held onto, and I told her. It all worked out in the end.

"Lilly." I whispered. She turned to face me.

"Yeah Ollie?" I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You know I'm staying here until you make me leave, right?" she chuckled.

"Then you'll be here for a long time." She confirmed. I smiled. She turned back over, mumbling a goodnight. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her right next to me. I kissed the top of her head lightly before drifting off to sleep.

Once again, she and I were hanging by a moment.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment_

One year later, and I'm living for the only thing I know right now. That would be my wife Lilly Oken. I'm not quite sure what we're diving into, getting married and all, but I know it's something good. I love Lilly, and I know she loves me, too.

And we were hanging by a moment, just like we always were.

_hanging by a moment here with you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmmm…I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one, but hopefully you guys like it. I've got like 3 or 4 more oneshots in my mind right now, so review and I'll post them ASAP._

_I love you alllll!_

_--Lani_


	2. Gone Forever

_Hey guys. Here's the new oneshot. This one (I'll admit) is not going to have a happy ending. It is going to be Loliver, although some may not think so by the end. Well, I hope you like it. _

_Umm…this story is based very loosely on Death Cab for Cutie's song "What Sarah Said". Notice how I said, VERY LOOSELY. _

_Disclaimer: I own Josh. And Mrs. Taylor. And the plot. And the writing. Nothing more, nothing less. The song that Lilly sings is "Never Too Late". I don't own it. Three days Grace does. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gone Forever_

(Lilly POV)

I sat in the large waiting room that smelled of 409. I buried my head in my hands, waiting for the nurse to tell me I could go see him. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of why I was in the waiting room in Seaview Hospital.

**Flashback-**

_I sat on my bed in my room, letting Three Days Grace blast through my stereo speakers. _

_"Even if I say, it'll be alright still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late." I sang along quietly as I flipped through the pages of Seventeen magazine. I rolled my eyes. This magazine is so stupid._

_Suddenly, my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Oliver Oken, my best friend._

_"Hey Ollie." I greeted. The person on the other line cleared their throat._

_"Lilly? It's not Oliver. It's his mother." My eyes widened, and I rushed over to turn the volume down on my stereo._

_"Oh. Hey Mrs. O. What's up?" I asked, clearly confused. Why would she have Oliver's cell phone? And why would she be calling me?_

_"Lilly, Oliver is in the hospital .He just got in a really bad car wreck." By this time I was already slipping on Oliver's high tops that he grew out of._

_"Is he okay?" I heard her sniffle._

_"We're not sure, but we thought that you might want to come over here. We're at Seaview Hospital." She informed. For whatever reason, this made my stomach twist in knots. _

_"I'll be right over." I said before hanging up. I quickly threw my phone into my black purse, zipped up a Three Days Grace hoodie over my black t-shirt, and headed down the stairs._

_"Ryan!" I yelled._

_"Huh?" My younger brother answered._

_"What's Josh's number?"_

_"780-4563!" he yelled back. I punched the numbers into my house phone and waited impatiently for them to answer._

_"Hello?" Josh's voice answered._

_"Hey. It's Lilly, Ryan's older sister. Is your mom or dad home?"_

_"Yeah, hold on. Mom!" I waited for a good 30 seconds before Mrs. Taylor's voice greeted me._

_"Hello Lilly. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine Mrs. Taylor. How are you?"_

_"I'm great."_

_"Um…I was just wondering if I could drop Ryan off at your house. I have some place to be." I told her._

_"Yes Lilly, that should be fine."_

_"Thank you so much!" I said, extremely relieved._

_"Your welcome. See you in a bit."_

_"See you." I quickly hung up the phone before grabbing Ryan's tennis shoes. I threw them in front of him._

_"What are those?"_

_"They're your shoes. Put them on." I ordered. He groaned._

_"But I'm in the middle of watching Code Lyoko!" he whined. I looked him straight in the eye._

_"Ryan. Put your shoes on." I ordered through clenched teeth. He quickly put his shoes on._

_"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. I grabbed my purse, left the house with Ryan behind me, and locked the door._

_"You are going to Josh's. I am going somewhere else." I told him as I ushered him out to my Jeep. He climbed into the back, and I climbed into the driver's seat. I started up the engine, and we were at Josh's in 3 minutes._

_I then made my way to the town hospital._

**-End Flashback**

Right now, Oliver was still in critical condition. He had internal bleeding, broken bones, and he had a very serious head injury. I had been at the hospital for 4 days. I had only gone home for about 2 hours each night. The tears were streaming down my face constantly, and it seemed as though they would never stop.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at the person next to me. She was younger then me (maybe 14), had brown hair to her shoulders, big brown caring eyes, and a face full of freckles. I guess she was a kind of mousey girl. Well, mousey features at least.

"I'm Sarah." She told me.

"Lilly."

"What's wrong?" she inquired. I stared blankly at her, but for some reason, my story spilled.

"Oliver Oken, my best friend and the person I love, got in a car crash. He's really hurt, and I don't know if he's going to make it." I blurted, the tears streaming down again. Sarah pulled me into a hug.

"I just don't know what I'll do if I loose him. I love him too much to loose him. " I confessed. She looked at me.

"Love is watching someone die." She told me. I stared at her incredulously. How could she say that? I was about to scream at her, but a nurse walked in. Every single person stopped.

"Lilly Truscott? Oliver is awake." She told me. I quickly stood and followed her to Oliver's room.

I let my hopes rise, and that was my first mistake.

We soon reached Mr. and Mrs. Oken who were standing outside a door.

"He refuses to see anyone but you." Mrs. Oken told me. I nodded as I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The tears welled up again when I saw him. He was hooked up to many monitors, one of which was keeping his steady heartbeat. He had an IV stuck into his arm, along with a few other tubes.

"Hey." He managed weakly. I smiled as I sat in the seat beside him.

"Hey Ollie." He stared at me.

"You look like you haven't eaten much."

"I haven't." I confessed sheepishly. He groaned.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" I stared at him incredulously.

"4 days."

"You need to-"

"How can you be so worried about me not eating when you're the one sitting in a hospital bed after a horrible car wreck?" I blurted. "You shouldn't be worried about me."

"I can't help it." He coughed.

"Well, try harder. You need to focus on getting better Oliver. I don't know what I'll do if I loose you." I said as the dam broke, and the tears streamed down my face. He weakly reached up and brushed the tears away. He then grasped my hand in his own.

"Lilly, there's something that I need to tell you." I nodded for him to continue. "I've been best friends with you for forever, and I've wanted to tell you this since we were 14. Lilly, I love you." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Oliver. I love you, too." He beamed as largely as he could. He leaned up as far as he could, and I leaned down the rest of then way. Our lips met, and I immediately felt the sparks.

I also felt like everything was right in the world. Oliver may have been in a hospital bed, but I just felt like _this_ was right. Like _we _were right. We slowly pulled apart, and Oliver patted the space next to him. I looked at him skeptically, but he patted again. I rolled my eyes, but I slowly crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

That night, I got my first wink of sleep in a long time.

_-3 Days Later-_

Three days later and Oliver had only gotten worse. I never left his side, and he never wanted me to.

Then one night, he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Lilly, I don't have much time left." He told me seriously.

"Ollie, don't say that. You'll be okay. I promise." I assured brightly. He shook his head sadly.

"I've done all I needed to do here, Lils. I've told you how much I love you, and now, I'm not supposed to be here." He whispered meekly. Cue the tears.

"Oliver. You can't leave me! You just can't." He wrapped me tightly in his arms, and I cried into his shoulder mumbling how he couldn't leave me.

The next day, I was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly. He had slipped into unconsciousness, and I wasn't so sure he would wake up this time.

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to what Sarah said.

_"Love is watching someone die"_

I sighed. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew for sure that Ollie was gone. Just like he said, he wasn't supposed to be here any longer. That didn't mean I wanted him to go.

"Lils, I love you. Always remember that." He whispered suddenly as he slipped off the ring his grandfather had given him. He placed it into my palm and closed it. The tears were already streaming down my face, for I knew what was coming.

"I love you, too Ollie." I whispered through my tears. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the heart monitor beeped faster and faster. In a last attempt to save my boyfriend, I screamed for the nurse.

The doctors ushered me out, and I began pacing outside the room.

Maybe and hour or 2 later, the doctor came out. I looked at him hopefully, but he sadly shook his head. It took me a few moments, but I finally realized that Oliver was never waking up. He was gone. Gone forever.

My legs gave way, and I collapsed to the ground in hysteric sobs. Miley, who had returned form a tour only the day before, wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me, even if she knew it wouldn't work.

_-3 months later-_

I was sitting on my bed. Just staring blankly at the wall. I was letting Dir en Grey blast through the speakers of my stereo.

Suddenly, my door blasted open, and a very annoyed Miley stormed into my room, slamming the door behind her. I flicked a glace her way, but went back to staring at the wall.

"Lilly! I'm sick of this!" she yelled after flicking off my stereo. I barely moved. "You haven't done anything since Oliver died. All you do is sit in your room staring at a wall, and blasting this Japanese crap! It's been 3 months Lilly!"

I switched my glance from the wall to her. And spoke.

"Are you implying that I should be over it by now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes Lilly." I quickly stood.

"You don't say that Miley. When your mom died, I didn't tell you to be over it in 3 months. Not even 5." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Lilly, I honestly don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this! Everyone else is done sulking! We all know how you feel! _I _know how you feel more then them, and I'm not sulking!"

"Don't you dare say you know how I feel Miley! You were not as close to him as I was!" I screamed. "You don't feel numb everyday! You don't still feel like you're in a nightmare! You don't wonder every night what you did wrong, why you deserve this! You don't cry yourself to sleep every night! You don't wish that it was you who dies instead! You don't wish that you had gone with him! So don't say you know I feel!"

"I may not be grieving for Oliver like that, but I lost my own mother Lilly! My own mother! I think that qualifies for knowing how you feel!" she yelled back.

"That's not the same, Miley! Did you confide in her about everything? Did you know her until you were 17? Did you talk to her until 2 a.m. on the phone when you were hurt? Did you trust her more then anyone in the world? Did you love her more then anything else?" I shouted, the tears now flowing freely. She was now at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought. You may have lost your mother, and yes, that was bad. But, Miley, you didn't loose your best friend." I whispered through the tears.

Suddenly, I was on the ground, knees brought up to my stomach. I was crying hysterically. Miley sat down next to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"He's gone Miley. Oliver's gone forever." I choked out.

"I know hun, I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_GRARG! I hated that ending! Ugh! Oh well. Kind of unfinished, but I think I got the point across. Well, I hope you like it. Next oneshot will be up sooon!_

_Love you (and your reviews )_

_--Lani_


	3. Love Story

_Hello there. Well, here's my newest one shot. As you can tell, a lot of these will be songfics. To be honest, I've got another songfic in this little notebook of mine…_

_Anyway, I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I own the writing. I do NOT own the song that is used. Katherine McPhee does._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Love Story**_

_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room_

A 4 year old Lilly Truscott silently sat in the corner of the small room that had the strong stench of paint. She hated this place. It was some summertime preschool that he mother sent her to. She hated it. All the kids in her class made fun of her, and she didn't have anyone to play with. No one would let her.

Suddenly, a small boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes walked into the room, catching Lilly's eyes. He was holding onto his mother's hand for dear life, and he was hiding behind her long skirt.

"Now honey, I've got to go now. Why don't you go play with some of those nice looking kids." His mom suggested. Lilly had the sudden urge to go over and talk to the boy. She stood before cautiously walking over to the kid. She lightly tapped his shoulder, and he spun around, a very scared expression on his face.

"Hi." Lilly greeted boldly.

"Hi." The brunette muttered quietly.

"Do you wanna play with me?" the boy's face instantly lit up.

"Sure!" he exclaimed brightly. He gave his mother a quick hug, whispering a goodbye before walking off with Lilly.

Lilly always wondered how she never even knew his name, but somehow, the ended up in the same preschool together.

_It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match_

**12 years later**

Lilly Truscott sat on a stool in front of Rico's talking adamantly with one of her best friends, Miley Stewart, who was adamantly telling Lilly that she (obviously) liked Oliver.

"Ew, Miley! How could you even think that?!" Lilly exclaimed, chocking on her milkshake as Miley suggested it. Lilly had never, EVER, saw Oliver as her boyfriend. It had never even crossed her mind that they'd become a "couple".

"Oh, come on Lils. You two would make a perfect match!"

"Miles. I do NOT like Oliver like that! And he doesn't like me like that!"

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

"You so like him." Miley retaliated, rolling her eyes.

"Miley. Mine and Oliver's relationship is not going to be like one of those stupid romance novels you always read. Where they meet way in the past and start out as friends. Then, the guy the girl never wanted, aka her best friend, steals her heart and she didn't see it coming." Lilly told Miley. She rolled her eyes again. "It's not going to be one of those typical love stories, Miley."

"Yes it will be. You just wait, Lils. You just wait." Miley said with finality before walking away.

_I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line_

(Lilly POV)

A week later, Miley brought up the same subject while we were at the mall.

"Miley! For the last time! Oliver isn't my type." I vehemently voiced. Truth was, some little voice inside me was always telling me I liked him. But, I never really wanted to face the music. I didn't want to step over that thin line between friends and something…more.

"I don't know why you can't just admit it, Lils. You like Oliver Oken. I know you do." Miley teased.

_'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die_

I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Oliver. He was sitting on a bench outside of the store we were in, flirting with some girl from Biology. I felt this unknown feeling rise up inside my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart felt smothered, and I felt hot tears rise in my eyes.

"I have to go." I choked out before rushing out of the store, ignoring Miley's calls.

I had never felt this before, and I really didn't like it. It was hard to walk. It was hard to breathe. I felt like my heart had been ripped up and stomped on. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, but I ferociously wiped it away. It was then I realized how truly ridiculous I was being. I mean, he was just flirting with her. Oliver flirts with everyone.

I fell down into a chair that was near me. It was then when I realized that I had been lying to myself for quite some time now.

I was in love with Oliver.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

This did _not_ make things less complicated for me.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard _

(Miley POV)

I smiled vaguely as Lilly rushed away. I knew why she had. It's not as if it was hard to know why. She had seen Oliver flirting with that girl, and it had hurt her.

I began shuffling through clothes again, knowing where their relationship was heading.

It _would _become one of those typical love stories. Lilly and Oliver met way back when they were 4. They started out as friends (typical), and Lilly never wanted Oliver. But he stole her heart up and she knew it now.

Lilly never saw this coming. She never knew that she was going to fall for Oliver so hard, until she did. I chuckled softly to myself before leaving the store in pursuit of Lilly.

_Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
_

(Lilly POV)

"Lilly…Lilly…LILS!" Oliver's faraway voice called me as he tried to shake me awake. I groaned as I turned to look at my clock.

"Oliver."

"Yes?" he asked pleasantly.

"Why are you waking me up at 5:57 in the morning?"

"I can not reveal that information. Just get up." He demanded. I rolled my tired eyes, but sat up. I crawled out of bed, grabbed a hoodie, and slipped on a pair of black low tops, letting my p.j. bottoms fall over them. I quickly zipped the hoodie up over my white tank top.

"Let's go." I whispered to him. I led him down the stairs, and we silently crept out the front door. Oliver immediately placed his hands over my eyes.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"You can't see where we're going." He said as he wrapped a bandana around my eyes. I groaned.

"Ollie! You know I hate surprises!" I complained. Oliver chuckled as he grabbed my hand to lead me to where we were going.

"If I run into anything, I will tie you up and set every single one of your limbs on fire one by one." I threatened. Oliver laughed. "I'm serious Ollie! Don-"

"Just trust me, would you?" I nodded, but I was still skeptic.

The walk towards wherever we were going was silent the rest of the way. After about 10 minutes, Oliver disappeared from my side.

"Ollie!" I whispered franticly.

"Just reach up and climb Lils." He ordered. I reached up, and my hand grasped Oliver's. I then reached out with my other hand to feel what was in front of me. As far as I could tell, it was a rock. I slowly made my way up with Oliver's help, and was soon sitting beside him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, making my anticipation grow.

"Yes!" He slowly untied the bandana, and I cautiously opened my eyes. The sight I was greeted with took my breath away.

I was looking at the most beautiful sunrise ever. There were oranges, reds, and pinks. The sky was tinted with the slightest bit of purple and blue, making all the colors come together. There was a large yellow curve where the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Ollie…this is beautiful." I said after a moment's silence.

"Listen Lilly. There's a reason I brought you here." I gave him a confused look.

"And why would that be?"

"To tell you something." My heart soared momentarily.

"What would that be?" He took a deep breath.

"Lilly…Ireallylikeyou." He said in one breath. I didn't think I'd heard him correctly.

"Huh?"

"I can't do this…" he muttered.

"Can't d-" I was silenced by his lips being placed on my own. My eye immediately fluttered shut, and I rested my hand on the back of his next. He smiled against my lips as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't believe that it was happening _now; _at the time I least expected it. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Oliver would tell me he liked me on a rock, on the beach, while watching the sunrise. As cheesy has it will sound, he was like my prince. And I may have thought I saw some type of feeling in his eyes when he was flirting with that girl, but now I know his eyes deceived me.

"I love you." Oliver muttered against my lips.

"I love you, too." I told him without breaking the kiss.

_When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong_

Two weeks later, I sat nervously on Oliver's bed.

"Ollie, what if this is bad. What if we're not supposed to be together?" I said nervously. I felt like maybe we should let go of this whole relationship.

Suddenly, he had lifted me up and placed me on his lap, hugging me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest, breathing the scent of him in deeply.

Just being in his arms let me know that I was wrong. Since the beginning, we had always belonged together.

I should listen to Miley more often.

_Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
(Love)  
Love Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my love story)  
Love Love Story  
Love  
_

This was my love story. Oliver was my love story. I knew that everyone knew that we would get together someday, but that's just how our love story turned out.

And I loved it.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

"You know Miley," I began as I gazed over at Oliver who was grabbing us some drinks. "You were right."

"Aren't I always?"

"I did end up having one of those typical love stories. Me and Ollie over there started out as friends way back when we were 4. And this is how it ended, a typical love story. Smoken' Oken, a boy who I never wanted until now, stole my heart up, and I didn't even know it 'til I fell so hard for him. It's quite sad actually."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Yes, but at least we _have_ a love story." Oliver said before sitting next to me.

"I guess you're right." I agreed, sliding my arm around his waist as he slung his arm around my shoulder nonchalantly.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss, letting my lips linger for a few extra moments, ignoring Miley coos.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear once we had parted.

"I love you, too." Miley sighed.

"The perfect ending to a perfect love story."

_This is my love story_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Okay. I want the total honest truth here people. And some reviews might be nice. But thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. This one was for you. You're awesome!_

_Love you all tons!_

_--Lani _


	4. Sometimes Love Is Forever

_Soooo, here's another one. Another songfic, too. That's practically all I write, so get used to it. Anyway, thank you so much to all of those who of you who reviewed. They always mean a lot to me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Nor do I own the song. That is "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift. I do however own the writing, the idea, and the plot bunny that put it there. His name is Jim. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sometimes Love is Forever**_

**Lilly's POV**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I was seven years old, and Oliver was nine, but I had known him ever since I was born. This particular evening, we were playing tag in my (our) backyard. My tiny hand suddenly enclosed around his arm. He stopped running, knowing I had just won this game. He turned to face me, and I gave him a smug smile. Even though he knew I always would, he hated it when he was beaten by me.

A while later we were lying in the damp grass, looking at the stars above us. I turned my head to the side so I was facing him. I watched him like he was the stars that stars that shined in the sky. I looked at him like _he_ was the pretty lights. His head turned to face mine, and he gave me small smile. We then both turned our heads to look at the sky again.

My dad chuckled slightly. "Those two are gonna grow up, and fall in love someday." He joked. My face turned bright red, and I saw Oliver make a face as I turned to face him once more. Oliver was my best friend. He was the only boy who didn't have cooties to me.

My mom and Mrs. Oken, Ollie's mom, rolled their eyes.

"Oh my my my." They muttered.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Oliver and I climbed up the large tree in his backyard and planted out feet firmly on the wood of his tree house. His father had built it for us after weeks on end of us begging. We plopped onto the ground and munched on the pretzels I had brought with me.

"I could beat you up you know." The eleven year old Oliver stated. "I'm bigger than you." I knew he was only saying this because the boys at his school often teased him about being best friends with a nine year old girl.

I nodded in agreement.

"You could."

He never did beat me up.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Oliver was 15, and I was 13. Our whole world was tiny. It was only our tree house, and each other. We didn't need anything else.

By this time, I developed a crush on Oliver. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't really help it. He was a cute, 15 year-old boy that I spent all my time with.

At this point in time, we were sitting in the tree house, playing truth or dare our way. Our way, was that the winner was the person who came up with something for the other person to do that they wouldn't do. Whether it be truth OR dare.

"Truth or dare?" I inquired after running around the neighborhood with a sign proclaiming that 'Oliver Oken is amazingly awesome'.

"Dare." He challenged. I thought for a few moments before coming up with something I knew he wouldn't do.

"I dare you to kiss me." I told him triumphantly. He tensed slightly, but shrugged nonchalantly. He slowly leaned in, and closed his eyes. I stood seconds before his lips met mine.

"I should go." I muttered as I made my way down to the ground, and ran.

"Bye Lils!" he yelled after me as I headed in my house through the backdoor.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

A few years later, Oliver pulled into his driveway. He was on his break from college, and I was already 16. I wasn't the little girl he used to see everyday, and he knew it.

"Hey Lils." He greeted, a bright smile on his face. Our eyes met, and I saw he still shined like those pretty lights in the sky. I ran over to him, and he enveloped me into a bear hug. I breathed in the familiar scent of his jacket, and smiled.

That night, as we sat in our tree house, our daddies joked about us again, even if they never thought we'd actually fall in love. Our mommas smiled, rolled their eyes, and muttered their "oh my my my"s.

Oliver sat next to me in the tree house. We hadn't talked much since he'd returned, and he was the first to break the silence.

"I really missed you Lils. Maybe a little more then I should have." He stated. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He shook his head as if telling himself not to do whatever he was about to do, but it seemed to me as if he'd do it anyway. In a split second his soft lips were on mine, his hand cupped around my cheek, the other on my waist. I immediately kissed him back, letting my arms wrap around his neck. I felt him smile against my lips.

"I think I love you Lils." he confessed, resting his forehead against mine. I captured his lips with my own again.

"I love you, too." I muttered softly against his lips.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Oliver and I raced to his red truck, laughing so hard it was silent.

"That old farmer is going to kill us if we don't stop running around in his creek." Oliver said, completely out of breath. I shrugged, a smile playing on my lips.

"Who cares? That old farmer is insane." I contradicted. He laughed before kissing me.

"That's why I love you." He whispered into my ear. I smirked.

"Is there any reason why you _wouldn't_ love me?"

Ollie laughed. He then walked over to the driver's side of the car, and I to the passenger's side. He revved up the engine, and we were on our way.

Suddenly feeling his hand on my knee, and turned and gave Ollie a smile. He grinned back at me, making those dang butterflies rise up in my stomach.

At that moment, I realized that he was all I needed. All I needed was him next to me, and everything would turn out okay.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"Why can't you just trust me Oliver!" I screeched into the night as I made my way up my driveway in a rage, Oliver tagging along behind me.

"I already told you! It's not you I don't trust. It's that perverted high school boy! I was one of them once you know!" he retaliated. I opened my door before turning to face him.

"Josh and I are just friends! Why can't you just accept that instead of throwing accusations out there before you know the whole story!" I yelled before slamming the door in his face.

I stormed up the stairs to my room, slamming the door, and changing into my pajamas. I crawled into bed, tears streaming down my face.

This had been Ollie and mine first fight. We had screamed at each other instead of kissing goodnight like we usually did. I feared that Ollie would dump me after my blow up. That maybe he was planning on it all along.

I turned over onto my side, and fell into a fit full sleep that would just barely last me through the night.

I woke the next morning, and decided that I would go get the mail. Maybe work had finally decided to pay me.

When I opened the front door, I found Oliver's hunched over form on the front step.

"How long have you been here?" I inquired softly.

"All night." He answered. Oliver stood up and faced me, holding both of my hands in his own.

"I'm sorry Lils. I really do trust you. I'm just really protective over you. I really am sorry." He confessed. I felt a tear slide down my face before Oliver wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. I slowly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Consider yourself forgiven." I mumbled against his lips.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

A few years later, Oliver and I were sitting on the swing set in the park we played at when we were little. This was his favorite place in town, but I still wondered why he had taken me here. We hadn't been here for 3 years, since I was 18.

I swung the swing slightly as we chatted quietly. The sun had just begun to set, sending pinks and purples sprouting up in the sky. Oliver suddenly stopped his swing, and stared at me. I cocked my head slightly to the side.

Oliver's eyes didn't leave mine for quite a while. I searched his eyes for a small inkling of what was going through his mind, but all I got was a look of…nervousness. I had no idea what he would be nervous about, and my confusion heightened when he stood from his stop on the swings.

Ollie made his way over to stand in front of me.

"Ollie, what are you…" I trailed off as I saw him bend down onto one knee and pull a small velvet box from his pocket. My breath caught in my throat as he opened the box. There lay a gold band with a single diamond in the middle, and 2 diamonds on each side of it.

"It was my grandma's from my grandpa. She gave it to me before she died, and told me to give it to the woman I knew I would spend the rest of my life with. And Lilly, that girl is you. I am in love with you Lilly, and I have been my whole life. You _are _the one Lilly. Will you marry me?"

Tears blinded my vision as I nodded.

"Yes." I whispered. He beamed as he placed the ring on the ring finger of my left hand. He then placed a chaste kiss on my lips, before he enveloped me into a hug.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

I slowly walked down the rose petal covered isle, my arm liked with my father's. I was in the wedding dress that I had bought only weeks before. It was strapless, and a very tight top cover in sparkles, with a poofed out bottom. I know it was classic, but it'd been my dream dress ever since I was little.

We came to the front of the church that held our whole town, and I kissed my father on the cheek before unlinking my arm from his. I stole a glance at my mom and Ollie's mom, and saw they both had tears streaming down their faces already. I mouthed to them an 'I love you' and they nodded. I grabbed Oliver's hand, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him, and then smiled at Miley. She beamed at me, and nodded her head. She had, of course, been my Maid of Honor, and she looked radiant in the simple pink dress she had chosen. I saw Jake, Oliver's best man, give him a quick pat on the back. I smiled at him, too, and he nodded in return.

Oliver and I faced each other in front of the priest, hands held. He did his little intro before the real ceremony began.

"Do you, Oliver Oken, take her, Lilly Truscott, to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of God, and your family and friends, do you offer her your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow? Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" the priest quoted.

"I do." Oliver answered without a moment's hesitation.

"And do you, Lillian Truscott, take him, Oliver Oken, to be your lawfully wedded husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and you love from this day forward? In the presence of God, and your family and friends, do you offer him your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?" I beamed.

"I do." I instantly spoke. The priest smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the words were out of the man's mouth, Oliver had wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed his lips against. I immediately responded, wrapping my arms around his neck, and smiling against his lips as I heard the roaring applause.

I was finally Mrs. Lillian June Oken.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

"Jess!" I called out to the oldest (by two minutes) of my twin girls, now age 4. She turned around to face me.

"Yeah mommy?" she inquired innocently. I gave her a small smile.

"Honey, you can't dig a hole to China in my flower beds. You'll have to do it by the tree, okay?" She nodded her head vigorously, her brown braids flipping in all different directions. "And tell Sammy, too!" I yelled after her. She met up with her sister by the hole they had been digging, and the two brunettes wandered off to the tree. Lilly laughed slightly at the sight of the two girls, and their wild imaginations.

"Mommy?" Lucas, my 7 year old son, asked sweetly.

"Whatie?"

"Can I go over to Josh's house for a little bit?" I playfully pondered for a few moments, letting my oldest child's anxiety grow.

"Mo-om!" he whined. I giggled.

"Okay. I _guess _you can go ahead and play with Josh."

Luke let out a whoop before charging over across the street. On the way, he accidentally stepped on Sam's foot, making her burst out into sobs.

"Sorry!" Luke shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to his friend's house. Sam came running over to me, and I pulled her into my lap, rocking her gently on the swinging bench we had on our porch.

"Shh. It's okay Sammy. You'll be alright." I reassured. Her sobs slowly lowered to only sniffles, and her sister came over and stood in front of me.

"Is Sammy okay?" she inquired. I smiled and patted the spot next to us. She climbed up and snuggled next to us.

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam shut, and Ollie's feet on the driveway.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called.

"Daddy!" Jessie screamed, jumped off the bench, and ran straight into Oliver's outstretched arms. He pulled her up into the air and spun her around, her giggles of excitement echoing through the small neighborhood. He gave her a small kiss on the head before carrying her over to Sammy and me. He sat down next to me, and gave me chaste kiss on the lips before seeing the wet spot on my shoulder where Sammy had let her tears fall.

"What happened Sammy?' he inquired. She sniffled.

"Lukwas stewepped on my toes." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Aww." Oliver cooed, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Are you better now?"

"Yes."

I smiled at my husband and the kids as they rushed off to play in the front yard. My life was definitely perfect in all ways. I had three beautiful children, and a loving husband. I swung myself slowly on the swing on the porch of the house Oliver grew up in. Both of our parents had moved away, but being here was perfect. The tree house we had built so many years still stood strong in the tree, acting as a perfect place for the kids to play.

Everything was right in my life.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky_

I hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. Jill, a very good friend of mine, was filing for a divorce from her husband, claiming she just didn't love him anymore. Oliver walked into the kitchen, and noticed worry written all over my face.

"Lils?" he softly asked. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. "What's wrong, babe?"

I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling us tighter together. I buried my face into his chest, taking in deep breaths of his scent.

"Jill and Max are getting a divorce." Lilly admitted once she had turned her face to the side. Oliver pulled away slightly.

"Is that what this is about? Are you scared that _we'll_ get a divorce?" Oliver questioned. I shook my head, placing a short kiss on his lips.

"No. I just want you to know that when I'm eighty-seven and you're eighty-nine, I'm still gonna love you even more then the stars that shine at night. Even more then anything in the world. Okay?" Oliver chuckled softly.

"Oh my. We'll be old." He stated before capturing my lips with his own once more.

_Oh my my my_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. So there it (finally) is. It has taken me for freaking ever to update this one, but it finally is typed. _

_I hope you liked it!_

_--Lani_


	5. Just Friends

_Okay. So ever since my obsession with The Jonas Brothers has gone way out of proportion, I've had this idea. I have decided that this is THE Loliver song. So here it goes. And yes, the screen names are dumb, you'll just have to deal with it._

_Okay. So as you can see, I changed the title of this story mainly because I was getting some ideas for Miley/Jake oneshots and Miley/Lilly FRIENDSHIP oneshots. I hate the title, so if you have a different one, please tell me and I will give you credit for it in the summary. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song. The Jonas Brothers do. It's called 'Just Friends'. I do, however, own Joe Jonas. He is mine. That's a nice little story from some other disclaimer though._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Friends**

**(Oliver POV)**

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

On a boring old Tuesday morning, I slammed my locker door shut before second period. I leaned against the front of it, lifting my foot up to rest behind me. I glanced down the hallway, and there she was.

The blonde's hair flew behind her as she rushed down the halls, smiling dazzlingly as she saw me, eyes twinkling. Today, she wore a red t-shirt that clung to her in all the right spots, my black sweat shirt I had given to her this morning, blue jeans, and Chuck Taylors. She held her books in her arms, turning her shoulder slightly to avoid getting hit by some kid. This was her. This was the girl I had known since the day she was born (I was born one month and 4 days before her). This was my best friend. This was the girl who was in love with. I was totally and completely in love with her. She was amazing in every possible way. But of course, we were just friends, and that was cool with me.

I guess.

Suddenly she was beside me, smiling hugely.

"Hey Ollie!" she greeted brightly. I smiled back.

"Hey Lils."

"Ready to go?" she inquired. I nodded, and we began making our way towards our English class. We walked down the halls together, us and everyone else knowing it was just casual. Because Lilly and I were just friends. That's all we were.

Then there was that little fact that I was dating Becca Weller. That might be a wee bit of an obstacle. But don't you worry. I am going to break up with her tonight. You just wait and see.

_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

I pulled into Becca's driveway that night. I heaved a sigh, and she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently. Well, this is harder then I thought. You see, Becca and I had been dating for a while now and she really liked me. If only I could return those feelings.

"Listen Becca, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I don't want to lead you on. I don't want to keep this up and give you the wrong impression, only to crush you later. The truth is, I've grown…fond of someone else." I looked up at her and saw the hurt in her blue eyes. I wanted to like Becca, I really did. (You think its easy being in love with you best friend?) But every time I looked into her dull blue eyes, I pictured Lilly and her ocean blue eyes filled with life, compassion, challenge. Lilly's eyes were a window to herself if you looked close enough.

"Well, thanks for nothing Oliver." Becca hissed before slamming the car door shut. I heaved another sigh before backing out of the driveway and heading home, calling Lilly on my cell on the way.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Hey Lilly." I answered with fake happiness, trying to fool her.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, her voice filled with concern. That's the other thing I loved about Lilly. She knew me so well, she could see right through my attempts at happiness.

"I broke it off with Becca." I admitted. Lilly slightly gasped.

"Oh, Oliver! I'm so sorry! What happened, I mean, I thought you two were so happy together."

"I just…I didn't feel it with her anymore, you know?"

"Yeah Ollie. I get it. Are you doing okay? Do you want me to come over or something? We could maybe watch a movie." She suggested. I smiled as I pulled into my driveway.

"That'd be great Lils. I'll have the ice cream." She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers. I love that sound.

"Okay Ollie. I'll be over in a second." She said before hanging up the phone. I shut my phone before slipping out of the car.

Before I even got into my house, Lilly was beside me, enveloping me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her middle, inhaling her sweet scent. She slowly broke away from me after pecking my cheek softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm all right." I shrugged. She nodded as she opened my door and walked in, me tagging along after her.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"Hi Oliver. I heard about you and Becca." Miley's voice sounded in my ear the next day at lunch. So, word had already spread. I'd love to hear what kind of stories Becca thought up about me.

"Yep."

"Have you and Lilly gotten together yet?" she asked, digging into her food. I heaved a sigh. That's the other thing. Everyone knew that Lilly and I were meant to be…besides Lilly. Everyone knows that we're in love…besides Lilly. Regardless, I was going to keep trying. Lilly and I were going to be together 'till the end of freaking time. I was going to keep trying until I was on her mind as much as she is on mine.

"Not yet."

"You know, you and Lilly will have such a good life. A cute little picket fence and a rose garden." She gushed.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah Miley, I'll just keep on dreaming.

"It's cool Miley. Lilly and I are just friends."

"Right. And I'm the Easter bunny."

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

My computer dinged, signaling that I had an IM. I glanced at the screen and smiled when I saw that it was Lilly.

**Lilayx3: **Hey Ollie

**OllyTrolly: **Hey Lils

**Lilayx3: **How's it goin?

**OllyTrolly: **pretty good.

**OllyTrolly: **You?

**Lilayx3: **fine, fine

**OllyTrolly: **That's good.

**Lilayx3: **Ha ha

**OllyTrolly: **What?

**Lilayx3: **Nothing.

**Lilayx3: **It's just that your sn still cracks me up :)

**OllyTrolly: **Aw, come on. You know I was like 13 when I got this one! And I can't go change it on people. That would confuse them!

**Lilayx3: **Ha ha. I know. It's just funny.

**OllyTrolly: **sticks out tongue

**Lilayx3: **You are such a freak.

**OllyTrolly: **Hey! I resent that!

Lilly and I talked for a while longer. Just short little sentences on IM. If I had my way, we would talk all the time. I would just sit with her, and we would talk. I love hearing her voice, and she always listens to me. There's nothing I've that Lilly doesn't remember from our long talks we have when we're hanging out or talking on the phone. And I love that about her. Lilly is the type of person who you know you can trust. She's the type of person who will listen to you. She's the type of person you can talk to without fear of being judged.

As I must say about a million times a day, Lilly is perfect. She is perfect in any way possible. She's amazing, and that's that.

But of course, Lilly and I are just friends.

Man I'm tired of that word.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

It had been a month since Becca and I had broken up, and I finally decided it was time Lilly know how I feel about her. We were graduating from high school in just 2 months, and she needed to know before then.

Right now, at this moment, was the perfect time for to tell her. We were sitting on the swings just before sunset. The sky was a bright orangeish/pinkish, and we were together.

"Lilly, I love you." I blurted out suddenly. Lilly's head whipped towards me.

"What did you say?" I heaved a sigh as she stared at me open mouthed.

"Come on Lilly. Everyone knows it's meant to be. Just you and me, falling in love. I've been trying to get up the courage to tell you for a long time. I've wanted me to be on your mind as much as you're on mine. Lilly, whether or not it's now, we _will _be together. It'll happen Lilly. And if not now, then I'll just keep on dreaming. Because right now, if you just want to be friends, that's cool with me. I'll live."

Lilly gaped at me for a few moments before the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"It took you long enough Ollie." She spoke before colliding her lips onto my own. I smiled against her own smile as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pressed her hand to back of my neck, and the other tangled itself into my shaggy hair.

Kissing Lilly was everything I thought it would be. It was perfect, everything about it. And there aren't many other words to describe it. Pure bliss is that closest thing to the feeling I got. It was insane, but in a perfect way.

We slowly pulled apart, but Lilly rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you Oliver Oken."

"I love you, too Lilay." I told her before capturing her into another kiss.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends_

3 and a half years later, Lilly, Miley, and I were all attending the same college. Miley had been ecstatic the day we walked into school holding hands. She had gushed about it for at least 2 hours. Seriously.

Can you say crazy?

I can.

So you can imagine her excitement when we told her that we were engaged. She went insane. Literally. Anyway, Lilly and I are going to get married. About a month after we graduate, which is completely crazy to think about. It seemed like just yesterday, I was confessing my undivided love to her.

So anyway, there's something that's been occupying my mind quite frequently lately. I've been thinking about how we're going to say our vows. And I know it sounds stupid, but come on. We're talking about how I'm going to tell my future wife that I love her and I want spend all my time with her for…well forever. That's not an easy thing to say when you're in front of all your friends and family and some creepy old priest.

As you can see, I'm a wee bit stressed out about this whole wedding/vows thing. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turned around, and wrapped my arms around the person's shoulders, knowing who it would be. I breathed in their sweet scent as I kissed the top of their head.

"What's wrong?" Lilly's angelic voice sounded.

"Just a little nervous is all."

"I know what you mean." She agreed before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

_As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

7 months and 13 days later, I stood at the front of the church, looking out into the crowd. This was the day. This was the day I was going to get married to Lillian Truscott, the girl I was in love with.

The doors to the chapel opened up, and Lilly came walking down, arms linked with her brother. Her dress was silk, long, and flowing with a square neck and long sleeves. It clung to her body in the right spots, and it looked amazing on her. Upon my request, she had left her beautiful blonde hair down and wavy. And of course, since she was Lilly, she was wearing jeweled flip flops.

And that's about how you can sum up Lilly.

As she stood in front of me, I saw all my friends smile. She unlinked arms with Brian as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lilly stepped up to stand in front of me, lacing her fingers with mine.

The priest gave his opening before asking me fore my speech/vow thing-a-majig. I took a deep breath.

"Okay umm…saying this in front of so many people is going to be hard for me, but I guess I'll just pretend they're not there. Lilly, I love you more then you will ever know, and I don't think I can tell you that enough. You are my sun, my light, my air, you are my everything. Lilly, I'm not sure what I would do without you, but I know I wouldn't be the same person I am today. You have made me who I am today, and I can't thank you enough for that. You have taught me that love can be a bumpy road, that it's okay to love again after being hurt, and that you are never too young to find true love. You have taught me about myself, and you have taught me about life. Lilly, you are my life. I want to be with you till the end of all time, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. The whole freaking 9 yards. I love you Lilly. Will you please be my lawfully wedded wife?" I finished with my stomach twisting in knots. She smiled.

"Of course I will." She stated. The priest then asked her for her thing-a-majig.

"There's not much I can say here. I think 'Smokin Oken' pretty much sums it up." The crowd laughed at this, and Lilly smiled. "But, I do want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being. You are me Oliver, and that's all I can say without taking the whole day. Oliver, I love you. I want to be with you more then anything. I love you Oliver, and I want you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Will you?"

"Heck yeah I will." I whispered, letting the crowd sink away.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke those words I had been waiting to hear my whole life. I immediately picked Lilly up in my arms and captured her lips with my own. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I held her by her waist, letting it all sink into me.

This woman that I was holding in my arms was Mrs. Lillian June Oken. I like the sound of that.

I reluctantly put her down, both of us beaming, and the crowd cheering. I leaned down to her ear, smiling all the way.

"Congrats Mrs. Lillian June Oken." I whispered. She looked up at me, ginning like a fool.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends_

I dropped the box down onto the ground with a thud. I plopped down onto the couch in exhaustion. I had been transporting furniture and boxes from moving trucks for the past 4 hours, and let me tell ya that was not fun. Lilly plopped down next to me, snuggling into my chest.

"Ew. You're sweaty." She stated, but didn't move from her spot.

"Good." She laughed.

"The fence putter-inners are coming tomorrow. I'm thinking a white picket fence." She informed. I nodded.

"Sounds great."

"And a little rose garden."

"Whatever you want Lilly. I bought this house for you to do what you want with it. So design away." I told her, putting a small smile on her lips.

"Remember like, 5 years ago when we were "just friends"?" Lilly asked using air quotes. I laughed.

"Yeah. I was always in love with you, but I was too chicken to tell you."

"I remember wondering when you were just going to kiss me. You know, I hated Becca Weller."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was so jealous of her. I practically did a cartwheel when you told me you'd dumped her. Then it took you a whole moth to ask me out, ya scaredy cat." She replied. I laughed.

"So Lilly Truscott was jealous of Becca Weller? I guess the roles have been reversed now. I wouldn't be surprised if she was _still _bitter about me dumping her. She was so pissed at me." I informed, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"You're such a retard."

"Yeah, but I'm your retard." I told her, forcing a laugh from her as she placed her soft lips onto my own.

This is the way it was meant to be. Lilly and I falling in love, and being together until the end of time. Lilly was no longer Lilly Truscott. She was no Lilly Oken.

Gosh, I love the sound of that.

_Of when we used to be just friends_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there it is. In all it's 7 page long glory._

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	6. Here, in Your Arms

_Summary: Miley and Jake decided they would be just friends. But when Jake is ready to leave for filming in Antarctica, will things change? Jiley [ONESHOT_

_Okay. So this is also going to be in my oneshot collection, Just Us. So if you read that, just go read it there. I realize it's the same. Yeash._

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here, in Your Arms**

_Friends. _The word rang in my ears as I shut the door behind Jake. He really only wanted to be friends. Sure this whole friendship thing is great, but…I don't think that's enough for me. Jake and I…we went out for a while, even after he left for Romania. Yeah, it sucked that we got all that publicity and everything, but I loved being with Jake. Even though there was hoards of girls and fans crowding around us every second, but I was with Jake. And that's all that really mattered.

I just hate that it took until now to realize it.

I heaved a sigh, plopping onto the couch.

"I'm guessing that didn't really go the way you wanted it to, eh bud?" my dad commented as he came down the stairs. You know what they say- the vents have ears.

"No, not really."

"I thought you wanted to be friends with him."

"Daddy, I do. It's just that…well, I still like Jake. Even if he is a big blonde sack of drama." My dad nodded.

"I figured you would, Mile." He said before beginning dinner.

"So that's all the advice you're going to give me? 'I figured you would, Mile'?!" I objected. My dad chuckled.

"That's all."

"Ugh! You suck at this whole help Miley out game." I huffed as I stormed away to my room.

---------------------

After dinner, I was in my room when my cell phone rang. Oh great. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Jake." I greeted as I answered my phone, fake cheeriness in my voice.

"Hey Miles. Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"Nope. Nothing wrong here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"If you're positive…" he trailed off. I hate it when he sees through my lies and happiness. It sucks.

"I'm positive Jake."

"Okay. Well, I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to come to the airport with me tomorrow. I would hate to leave again without a…proper goodbye." He asked sheepishly, and I remembered the last time he left me. And the time before that.

"I'd love to Jake. Just let me clear it up with my dad."

"Okay." He said, and I laid the phone gently on my bed.

"Dad!" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah bud?"

"Can I go with Jake to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye?!"

"As long as you can get a ride! I have stuff to do!"

"Thanks dad!" I yelled with finality. I walked back into my room, and held the phone to my ear.

"Yeah. My dad said that was fine as long as I could get a ride. I'm sure he's going to get his hair deep conditioned or something." I informed. Jake laughed on the other end.

"Well, we wouldn't want to take away his deep conditioning now, would we?" he joked, and I smiled. "In other words, I'll pick you up at around…3 or 4 tomorrow. I wanted to hang out a bit before I leave."

"Sounds great."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Jake." I said, flipping the phone shut.

I hated it when Jake left. He would waltz right into my life, then leave, the come back, the leave again. There was no doubt in my mind that he would come back again after this whole filming thing was over. What can I say? I'm hard to live without.

--------------------------------------------

I fiddled with my fingers nervously, waiting for Jake to come and pick me up. I checked my phone. 4:36 and no new messages. With my luck, he's already left on his plane and did this whole thing just to spite me.

My phone rang and vibrated in my hands. I anxiously looked at the caller ID, hoping it was Jake.

Oh no.

Micockroach.

"Hey Makayla!" I answered, fake cheeriness evident in my voice. Makayla, being the dimwit she is, didn't notice.

"Hey Miley! Jake called and said his family wants to do stuff with him before he leaves, so he told me to tell you that I'm going to pick you up at 6 to go to the airport, m'kay?" she explained, popping her gum. My eye twitched involuntarily. I hate her voice.

"Okay Makayla. Sounds great!"

"Sure. Pick you up soon!"

"Yeah."

"Bye!" she said, and hung up the phone. I did the same, flinging my phone across the room, and letting it land on the chair.

My stomach dropped, realizing that Jake probably didn't care whether or not I even came. I heaved a sigh before settling down onto the couch to watch TV.

--------------------------------------

"And then, she asked me if I wanted peanuts in my trail mix, and I was like 'I hate peanuts!' Isn't that horrible?!" Makayla droned, continuing her story of some crack head new secretary or something. I nodded unenthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. Horrible."

"Oh my gosh. Did you see Hannah Montana's outfit on MTV last night? It was so awful! It looked likes she got dressed in the dark." She insulted. I crossed my arms, seething. Of course I had seen it! I was wearing it!

"Oh yeah. I saw it." I answered. Makayla proceeded to whine on and on about every little detail of Hannah Montana she hated. Which was just about everything about Hannah. I never knew someone could annoy me to the point of which if there was something sharp in the pack of that limo it would have gone through her eye! Ha! Let's she her try and insult Hannah when she doesn't even have two eyeballs!

I was torn away from my fantasy of a one-eyed, pirate Makayla when her limo driver announced that we had arrived at the airport.

"Hallelujah." I muttered under my breath as I hopped out of the vehicle. I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my skinny jeans and stared down at my low-tops. Makayla's driver pulled all her luggage from the back, and lugged it along behind him as he followed us.

Once inside the warm airport, I unzipped my purple hoodie, revealing a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' t-shirt. I scanned the huge expanse for any sign of the sandy haired boy, but didn't find him, so I was forced to listen to Micockroach blab some more. I leaned against a wall, not bothering to sit down in the uncomfortable waiting seats.

I hated airports. I hated them with a deep fiery passion. They are what take us to and from our home. It takes us away from where we belong. It takes us away from everyone we've held close to us, and it ruins you. They are horrible. I wish those stupid Orville brothers never invented the airplane.

Or did they invent popcorn?

Suddenly, I was being pulled into a warm embrace. I immediately wrapped my arms around their middle, recognizing that scent. Jake clutched me to him, and I buried my face in his chest.

It was then that I realized I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to go off to Antarctica to cuddle with dang penguins! Or Makayla! (But if I had to choose for him, it'd be the penguins) Hot tears began flowing from my eyes, and Jake noticed.

"Oh Miles." He whispered comfortingly into my ear, stroking my hair lightly. "I'll only be gone for a couple more months. I'll see you again soon. And I'll write, and I'll e-mail, and I'll call. It'll be like those times when my mom would ground me, and I couldn't see you so I had to talk to you only through technology." I laughed weakly, but still squeezed him tighter.

To me, it seemed like everything was just trying it's hardest to pull me and Jake farther apart from each other. Fights, movies, stupid cockroaches, and then movies with cockroaches. It's horrible, and I wish people would just leave us be. Maybe if Jake didn't have this movie then I'd finally be able to spend time with him and sort these feelings out. But no, of course not. He has to go film some stupid alien movie instead of staying here.

Did I mention how much I hate showbiz?

After at least a half hour, Jake slowly released me. I could still feel the tears on my face, and I could see a small wet spot on his red shirt where I had cried. He brought his hand up to my cheek and slowly wiped away a tear. He squeezed me one last time before offering a small wave, and walking away from me.

**Jake POV**

She was crying. Miley was crying because I was leaving. I made my way towards my gate in a daze, not really sure of what was going on around me. Miley cried because she's going to miss me.

Gosh, I'm going to miss her so much. Her long brown hair and her big brown eyes that told so much about her if only you looked hard enough. Her bright personality and her big smile that makes a room light up. Her ironic hick humor and her laugh that makes anyone around her laugh with her. The fact that she's able to be both Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart, and hide it so well. And gosh, that voice! It's absolutely amazing for a young girl at the age of 16. She's completely amazing, and…

What am I doing?! I just got back the girl that means everything to me. I just got back the one thing that meant the world to me. I just got back the one girl that I've loved through all these times away, and I'm leaving?!

Uh-uh. No way. I just got back the love of my life, and I'm not leaving her behind again. There is no way in hell.

I turned around to run back to Miley, but a hand caught my arm.

"Jake, what are you doing?" asked my director in a stern voice.

"Fixing a mistake that I should have fixed a long time ago."

"Jake, if you leave now, we're going to find a different actor for your part. There will be no turning back."

"Than start looking." I said before shooting off in the opposite direction.

I pushed my way through the crowd, shoving a few innocent people to the ground. I couldn't stop to help them though. My feet were propelled to go faster, and there was now way I was stopping. Not until I found her. I arms pumped as my hands balled into fists. I searched for her brown hair, her brown eyes, her voice. Anything to lead me to her. Anything.

I stopped at the spot I had last seen her. My eyes searched and searched. Suddenly, I saw her brown hair and purple sweatshirt turn a corned. I shot after her like a bullet from a gun. I leaped over a fallen piece of luggage, determined to reach her.

Suddenly she was within reach. Not bothering to slow down, I grabbed her by the arm, spun her to face me, and collided my lips onto her own. She instantly responded, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. There was no space between us, and I didn't want there to be. Her lips on my own were everything I had been missing these past months. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with mine, and it felt right.

Being here with her, holding her in my arms, felt right. It felt like this is what I was supposed to be doing. I wasn't supposed to be in Antarctica with penguins and Makayla. I supposed to be here, in her arms, kissing her.

I think it was then that I knew I had found my one. You know when you hear all those stories about people knowing when they've found their soul mate? That's what happened that second. She was the one for me. Miley Stewart was the _one _for me. And that scared the crap out of me.

We parted just enough for us to breathe, but our lips were still touching. I could feel her warm breath on my lips, and I could almost feel her heart beat with my own.

Wow. I sound like a cheesy love song.

But hey, I guess that's what love is. A cheesy love song that secretly, you never get tired of. Secretly, you listen to it in your room when you're all alone because you're scared of what others will think, but secretly they're listening to it just like you are.

"Miley, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. And being so stupid as to tell you I want to just be friends. The truth is, I love you Miles. More then you'll ever know, and more then I've ever loved anything. It scares me, but it's true. I love you Miley Stewart, and I'm ready to go scream it from roof tops to get you to believe me." I felt her smiled against my lips.

"I believe you Jake, but screaming it from rooftops isn't a bad idea." She joked. I laughed slightly.

"I'll be sure to do that sometime soon." I promised. Her smile widened.

"Jake, I love you, too. I really do. I feel like here, in your arms is where I belong, and I don't want to be anywhere else. Now you're stuck with me."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said, pecking her lips slightly. She was suddenly seething.

"Why couldn't you tell me you love me earlier?!" she exclaimed, smacking my head slightly.

"I'm…sorry?" I apologized, clearly confused.

"You don't know how much it sucked thinking you were going to go to Antarctica to snuggle in you igloos with Micockroach." She admitted, and I laughed.

"Micockroach?"

"What?! She hates me, so I'm obligated to hate her back." She informed.

"You are so weird."

"But you love me!"

"I do Miley. I really do." I whispered before capturing her lips into a chaste kiss.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

-------------------------------

_Okay. So I really liked how that one turned out. I don't know about YOU (which is what really matters) but I liked it. So review please!_

_--Lani_


	7. Addicted

_So here's another one. It's really different from my other ones, slightly darker. But it should be okay. _

_Disclaimer: Kelly Clarkson owns the song used, not me. I only own the plot, the idea, and the writing. Yeash._

_Summary: Its like he's a drug, a demon she can't face down. She can't get him out of her head, and he's slowly killing her._

_Pairing: Mentioned Jiley, kind of one sided, too. _

**Addicted**

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
_

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The standard clock on the wall in the large closet merrily ticked and tocked. The sunlight poured into the room that held the closet, but what cut off by the bolted closet door. The large expanse was pitch black and dead silence that was only broken by the clock.

In the deep depths, behind the hanging clothes, was a bulge in the darkness. It never moved, and it made no noise. You wouldn't be able to tell, but it was a young teenage girl. She was really quite beautiful with deep brown eyes and flowing brown hair. She cared much about her outward appearance, and took great care of herself.

She hadn't left this closet in 3 days.

Unexpectedly, the girl stood and stalked over towards the clock. Her eyes had become so used to the dark, it was as if she were a nocturnal animal. She yanked the clock from the wall and flung it across the room, silencing its sound. Tears escaped from her eyes, and she collapsed onto the ground in a fit of hysteric sobs.

"Why did you leave me? Why?!" she screamed into the emptiness.

Out of the closet, out of the room, down the stairs, and in the kitchen, a middle-aged man heard the screams echo through the house as he washed dishes. He felt a pang at his heart, but ignored it. He knew his daughter didn't want to be bothered.

He was truly worried about her, even though he knew exactly what was going on. She was missing him. Missing him so much she couldn't stand it. She was hurt, lost, and afraid. She wouldn't even eat. It killed him, but he left her. He knew he would only make it worse.

"Why, why, why?" the whispers cut through the silence like a knife. The girl hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, back and forth.

**Miley's POV**

Why did he leave me? How could he leave me? I thought...no Miley. He didn't love you so don't think about it.

I leaned my head against the wall, wishing the pain to go away. It was too much. My chest ached, and my eyes burned from crying. My stomach shuddered every second from lack of food, and my throat was sore from the screaming. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Its like he was a drug. A demon I couldn't face down. I was stuck on him, and I couldn't help it. I wanted him so bad, but I was scared. Its like I was running from him all the time. I couldn't stand being away from him, though. It hurt, that he wasn't here. It hurt the he left me all alone, and didn't even say goodbye.

Part of it was my fault though. I know I gave him all the power. I gave him the power to control me by giving him my heart. He could control my mood, my every movement.

And now, the only company I seek is misery. I can't see anyone, for fear of being reminded of him. I won't unlock the door for fear of him standing there, but also for fear the he's not standing there. He's destroyed me, killed me slowly. He's my drug. I guess everyone has one though.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

He was a leech, sucking all the life from me. It was a slow process, but it was surely happening. Slowly, its like my very soul is leaving, stranding my mind with my body. I'm aware that its going on, I just can't stop it.

I can't even breathe right. It comes in gasping breaths, or not at all. There are times when I just stop, and it takes me a while to realize that I'm not breathing. It shocks me sometimes, but I've gotten used to it. My breathing is labored without him around.

I've come to terms with it now. I'm not going to quit him over time. I tried to tell myself that in the beginning. Always telling myself that I was going to get over him over time, but I know that's not true. I'm never going to get over him. Never.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

My breath caught in my throat, and my vision suddenly blurred. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on breathing. My eyes snapped open as an image of him flashed before my eyes. His blonde hair, his piercing eyes. Stop it Miley! I commanded myself. I couldn't think about him. Not yet, not ever.

I was addicted to him. And it drove me insane.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

My eyes searched the darkened room, looking for something to distract me even for a moment. I knew if I left myself more time to think, he would invade my thoughts. I couldn't even think anymore without him being there. I wasn't even safe inside my own mind.

He's taken over me, and there's no getting myself back. I'm not me anymore, and all because he's gone. All because he left me.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone_

I buried my head in my knees, hoping to rid me of him.

It didn't help.

I'm lost. I'm lost, and I don't know when I'm going to be found. But I'm giving up slowly. I can't get away from him, so why try? Why try so hard to be found, when I know he's the only one that can?

I opened my tear soaked eyes, and saw him there. I felt his gentle touch on my arm, and I heard his voice whisper in my ear.

I hit my head on the wall behind me, trying to get his ghost away from me. He's haunting me, and it's killing me.

"Just leave me alone." I murmured, tears staining my cheeks.

_And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

His voice persisted in my mind, but I knew it was only my own mind creating it. I craved him so much that I created his voice in my head. I needed to hear that. I needed him.

I hit my head again. I also needed him out, away from me. Because I know that if I don't give him up now, I never will. Never will.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

I heaved a deep sigh, wishing it to be easier for me. Wishing that I could look around and see anything but him. Wishing I could get over him. Wishing this addiction to be over, just like that.

If only it could be that simple.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

I tried to think again, but his voice invaded my thoughts once more.

"Miley!" the desperation seemed almost real, but I shook my head. It wasn't him. He left me. He left me here alone, and he's not coming back.

I laid down on the hard carpet, but I couldn't sleep. I knew that if I fell asleep, I'd only dream of him in my sleep. He'd taken over me. I can't be me now. Its not possible.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

I let a scream escape me from deep within, the pain completely unbearable. I'm hooked on him. Why? Why can't I just get over him? Why not? Why can't I be like the normal grieving teenage girls who eat ice cream with their best friends?

I need a fix of him. I need to touch him, hug him, kiss him. Just one more time. I promise, I'll be able to deal with it after one more time. Just one more day with him, and I'll be okay. I'll be able to quit him after one last time, just please.

"Please. Just one more day." I pleaded softly, tasting the salty tears on my tongue.

"Miley. Please. Just let me in!" there's his voice again.

"Just one more day. Please."

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Why can't I just have him one more time? Its all I need to get by. Just to see his face, hear his voice, see his eyes. One more time. Just one more hit, and I can deal with it. I'll be able to deal with this pain if I have him just one more time. If I could just taste him, just feel him next to me.

It'll help me through.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

The door was suddenly pounded open, and there he was. He was standing right in front of me. I knew it was him even through my squinting eyes. The light was so bright I had to, but it was him.

"Jake?" I managed to choke out through my dry throat. I wasn't aware of my dad behind him. I wasn't aware of finally seeing myself in that mirror. I was only aware of him standing there.

In seconds he was by my side, wrapping me into a hug.

I broke down in his arms, sobbing hysterically. He whispered into my ear, and I knew it was him.

He was back.

He was back.

"You're...back." I choked out.

"I'm back Miles. I'm back. Shh...I love you." he whispered.

Before I knew it, I had smashed my lips onto his own. I needed him. I needed to taste him, have him. He immediately responded, holding me so close there was no space.

I was addicted, and there was no turning back.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

I didn't let him separate from me for an extremely long time. I just couldn't. I needed him so much.

When I finally let go, we were still only millimeters apart.

"I love you so much." I whispered, finally saying it.

"I love you, too Miles. You have no idea. You're all I could think about, all of my dreams."

I kissed him again, still needing that. I couldn't let him go.

He's taken over me, but I didn't mind so much now that he was here.

"I was so scared, so alone, I-"

"Shh...it's okay, love. I'm here now. I'm here."

"I missed you so much Jake. So much." I whispered against his lips, needing to be close.

"I know babe. You're dad was so worried. He called me, and I came down as soon as possible."

"I thought you had left for good."

"Never. I'm never going to leave you again, love. Never. I love you so much."

"I love you, too Jake. I love you."

And, in his arms, I finally fell into the first sleep I'd had in days. Because now, Jake was here. He was here, and finally that pain in my chest died down. The hunger didn't matter anymore because he was here.

Everyone has their drug, their addiction. Mine was just as fatal as any other drug. Maybe it wasn't good for me that he came back, but now that he had, there wasn't any turning back. He was here, and he loved me. And that was all that mattered to me.

"I love you Miley."

_I'm addicted to you_

_Okay. So I brought Jake. Yay. I was going to make this have an extremely depressing ending, but I didn't. But don't worry. There's depression to come in following oneshots._

_Hope you liked it!_

_--Lani_


	8. Losing My Way

_Hey peeps. So, this is a different type of story then I've ever done. Its set more in the future, when everyone is like...21-22. And hopefully, I'll write it well. I actually got the idea while listening to this song...on the bus. Just don't ask._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song. Justin Timberlake does. I do, however, own the iPod that this song was being listened to on by me. _

_Summary: He used to have everything. Now, because of one stupid mistake, he has nothing. _

_Pairing: Jiley_

--

**Losing my Way**

(Jake POV)

_Hi my name is Bob and I work at my job  
I make forty-something dollars a day  
I used to be the man in my hometown  
Until I started to lose my way  
It all goes back to when I dropped out at school  
Having fun, I was living the life  
But now I got a problem with that little white rock  
See I can't put down the pipe_

The circle, I have to admit, was a little intimidating. I glanced around at the people surrounding me as the group leader spoke aloud. Everyone looked completely normal at first glance. But if you looked at them intently, you could see it in their eyes. You could see their inward battle between right and wrong, addiction and quitting.

It was the same battle raging inside of me. It had been 3 days, 4 hours, and 36 minutes since my last hit. And when you're used to doing it 2-4 times a day, thats a pretty big accomplishment.

I noticed that the room had gone silent, people looking at each other, trying to anticipate who would go first. I heaved a sigh before standing.

"Hi. My name is Jake and I am addicted to crack cocaine." I spoke aloud. The group smiled.

"Hello Jake."

"Jake, why don't you tell us your story." the group leader, Marcia, suggested just as I was about to sit. I shrugged.

"Sure. My name is Jake, and I work at my job. I make 40 something dollars a day, which is alright I guess. Not compared to what I could have been, though. I used to be the man in my hometown. I was the celebrity from Malibu, the star actor. Everybody who was anybody knew about me and looked up to me. Then I started losing my way.

"I guess it all goes back to when I dropped out of school in my junior year. As I said, I was famous, so I didn't feel the need for an education. I was 16, but I was having so much fun, living the life that everyone wished they could have. I even had the most beautiful girlfriend, Miley, who just recently...divorced me. Just 1 week ago. That was my wake up call.

"Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. I thought that I would become a huge phenomenon, no matter if I had education or not. Now I have a problem. See, I've tried to quite before, but I just can't seem to quit. I just can't."

_It is breaking me down  
Watching the world spin round  
While my dreams fall down  
Is anybody out there?_

"And its breaking me down. I watch the world spin around me, while my dreams crumble away right before my eyes. Sometimes, I wonder if there's even anybody out there."

_Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself...  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself_

It was a while later, and I was back at my dorm. Yes, my addiction is among the worst, so they keep me here. They're scared that I might go out and find more crack. Just to satisfy this hunger, want, that I feel for the drug.

I never thought I would go so deep into it.

I sat in the corner of the room, staring at the wall. Not only did I miss the drug, but I missed my Miley even more. I needed her. She said she divorced me because of this...this addiction. She said that maybe, maybe, if I got my act together we could try it again. I love her more then anything. Her and...

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that, or I might break.

Anyway, I didn't come here on my own free will. I came here because Oliver found me, almost dead, because of using so much or the drug at once. I just wanted to numb the pain. Ease that yearning for Miles. I almost died. And Miley...she was at the hospital almost everyday, even if she never came into my room while I was awake.

Thats when I knew I needed to change.

I heaved a sigh, burying my head in my hands.

"Can't anybody out there hear me? Can't they see me, feel me? Cause I can't seem to hear my self, or see myself, or even feel myself." I muttered to myself. "There's gotta be a heaven somewhere, right? Well, can you save me from this hell? Please."

_Losing my way  
Keep losing my way...  
Keep losing my way...  
Can you help me find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way...  
Can you help me find my way?_

"I'm just losing my way. Can you help me find my way out of this mess?"

_Now you gotta understand I was a family man  
I would have done anything for my own  
But I couldn't get a grip on my new found itch  
So I ended up all alone  
I remember where I was when I got my first buzz  
See I thought I was living the life  
And the craziest thing is I'll probably never know the color of my daughter's eyes_

It was the next week, at group. We sat in the same circle, in the same spots. It was Marcia in the middle seat near the front of the circle. Next to her, on her left, was Brady, then Kym, then Jenna, next to her was Nathan, Luke, then Sam (Samantha), then Jess. I sat next to Jess, then James, and finally Chad. Including Marcia, who had been through the same crap we had (with the drug, I mean), there was 12 of us in group. All of us are seriously addicted to our certain drugs.

Silence had once again settled in around us. Not 15 seconds into this silence, Marcia's eyes fell on me.

"Jake, why don't just finish telling us your story." she prompted. I froze. The only other parts to the story is my family. Jess took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She's the only person I've told the whole story to.

I stood and took a deep breath, mentally readying myself.

"You have to understand that I was, er is, a family man. I would have done anything for my newfound family. That was my beautiful wife, Miley, and...and out unborn baby girl. Unfortunately, Miley told me that she would file for a divorce if I didn't quit crack cocaine. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't get a grip, and I ended up all alone.

"I remember clearly where I was and what I was doing when I got my first buzz. I was 18, and it was a cool Hollywood party. All the famous people were going to be there, and so I went, too. It was in a back room that I stumbled upon some famous actors smoking this stuff. My first instinct was to leave right away, but they offered me some. They were the cool famous people. The ones that you were really in when you were in with them. So I took it.

"I hooked instantly. But I didn't realize how badly it was going to affect me. Sure you're always taught to 'just say no', but this time, I couldn't. I was having fun. I was living the life that everyone wanted times one hundred. I was really in now, and to me, that's all that mattered.

"The craziest, and most painful thing, is that I'll probably never see that color of my daughter's eyes."

_And it is breaking me down  
Watching the world spin round  
While my dreams fall down  
Is anybody out there?_

"And it is killing me." I admitted, feeling tears begin to fall. "The world around me keeps spinning, and I have to watch my life fall and crumble down. Is anybody ever out there?"

_Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself._

"I wonder if there's anyone out there to hear me, to feel me, to see me. Cause I can't see myself, I can't hear myself, and I'm so numb I can't even feel myself. Its so horrible." I stated before collapsing into my chair.

My admission caused Chad to stand and speak for the very first time since group began.

---

It was phone call day in the treatment center. The person at the phone left in tears, and they called my name.

I entered the glass, sound proof room. I picked up the phone, and with shaky fingers, dialed her number.

I didn't reach her, but I did get her answering machine.

"He-hey Miles. Its Jake. I was calling because...Miley there has to be a heaven somewhere out there. And I need you to save me from this hell. I can't get myself out of this on my own, Miles. I need your help. I can do it, if I just have you helping me. Please Miles. I love you so much. I love you." and I hung up the phone. I left the room, tears in my eyes, and went back to my dorm.

_Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help find my way?_

I may be losing my way, but I know that Miley can help me find my way through this. I know she can. She can give me that strength to pull through. I know she can.

_Oh my God please forgive me (Father hear my prayer)  
'Cause I know I've done some wrong in this life  
If I could do it all again  
Have just one more chance  
To take all those wrongs and make them right_

I keeled down by my bedside, tears streaming.

"Oh God. Please forgive me. I know I've done things so wrong in my life, but if I could do it again...just have one more chance with her...I could make it right. Just let her forgive me. Please let her forgive me."

_Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself._

It was the next day, and I hadn't left my room the entire day. Not since I returned from calling her. I was huddled in a small corner, not moving much. I was suddenly suffering from withdrawals that had hit me like a tidal wave. There was pain all over my body, and I was sweating but cold. The blankets weren't helping, so I had thrown those off hours ago.

"Isn't there anyone who can hear me? Anyone to see me, anyone to feel me? Cause I can't feel myself or see myself or hear myself." I kept muttering those words to myself over and over again, wondering if there was an answer.

"I'm here Jake." her voice sounded in my ear, and I looked up. There she was, standing in front of me with a belly the size of a melon. She had to be at least 4 months along already, but thats not really what I cared about. I cared that she was here, and that our baby was healthy.

"You came." I choked out, my throat as dry as a desert. She nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm here Jake, but I'm only going to stay and help you if I know you can do this. I'm not going to waste my time." she told me. I weakly stood, and made my way slowly to her.

"I swear Miles. I can do this. I just need you. So so much." I whispered. She smiled.

"Good. Cause there's no way I could have left anyway." she whispered back. I smiled the best I could and pulled her into my arms. She hugged back tightly, and the pain eased slightly.

_Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself_

4months later, I sat in my last group, Miley next to me. Like I had promised her, I was better. With her help, even if it had taken 4 long months or agony and torture, I had quit. I was no longer an addict.

Miley was 8 and a half months along, and she was ready to pop any second. Actually, right after we dropped my stuff off at home we were going to the hospital. The doctor said she should be there ASAP.

I looked around at the circle, and I was no longer intimidated. I felt proud. Not only was I going home this very day, but so were many others in that circle. We had helped each other get through this.

As soon as Marcia was done talking, I stood.

"Hey guys. I'm leaving today, and I can't help but feel sad. You guys have become like my second family. You have been part of my support in getting through this.

"I want those of you who are still struggling,to know that there is help out there. It may seem like there's no one around you to see you, hear you, or feel you. To help you out of this hell and into that heaven that's out there somewhere. But I know from experience that there is someone there for you like that. they're out there. They may be someone from you're past that you don't think will ever forgive you, but you need to let them know how much you need them. It worked for me, and I know it can work for you. Don't give up hope. Keep on going, cause it'll work. You will get through this. And that is a promise.

"So, hi. I'm Jake Ryan, this is Miley Ryan, and I am an ex- crack cocaine addict." I closed, a beaming smile upon my face. The room erupted into a large applause, whistles and cheering coming from everyone. I smiled at them, then noticed Miley.

"Hey, love. Are you doing alright?" I asked, crouching in front of her.

"Jake. Get. Me. To. A. Dang. Hospital!" she ordered through clenched teeth, face contorted in pain. "My. Water. Just. Ahhhh!" she screamed. I stood, extremely alarmed.

"Jake, take your wife to the hospital! You can come back for you're stuff." Marcia ordered. I nodded, scooping Miley into my arms and flying out of that room.

--

7 hours later, I was in a white hospital room, my exhausted, but beaming, wife on the bed that I was standing next to, and my very own brunette, blue eyed, gorgeous baby girl, Shay Lillian Ryan, born at 5 pounds, 7 ounces. She had her father's eyes, and her mother's beautiful hair. Her nose was definitely Miley's, but her face was a mix. And she had my ears.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Miley cooed, rubbing Shay's face softly with her thumb. Shay stirred slightly, but did not wake. I beamed down at her.

"Yeah, she is." I agreed.

This was my baby daughter.

And I'm proud to say, she has blue eyes.

_Can you help me find my way?_

--

_So. There's that one, and I actually liked it. I hope you did, too. _

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	9. Pyramid

_Okidokee. So basically I got the idea for this story while watching a video in Social Studies on Kufu and the Great big pyramid he had built. I'll explain it all in the ending Author's Note._

_Disclaimer: This is what I think of disclaimers: elakhtv slkd;jrdusgbsdujjgrlj_

_Pwned._

_--_

**Pyramid**

Nothing was the same since she'd met him.

It was like...

Time had stopped.

The world around them ceased to exist.

It was just them.

In their perfect paradise.

There wasn't hate.

There wasn't envy.

Just them.

And what they felt towards each other.

The way her brunette, silky smooth hair just fell through his fingers.

The way her smile lit up a room.

The way her blue eyes twinkled.

Her voice!

What a sweet sound!

She knew just how to cheer him up.

To "turn his frown upside down".

She was amazing.

And he loved her.

For her, it was him.

The way his shaggy blond hair fell down into his oceanic eyes.

The intensity of his passion...

and his ego.

The way his strong arms felt wrapped around her.

The way they just...

Fit.

He was indescribable.

And she loved him.

Together,

They were one.

They knew everything about the other.

They were happy.

Now.

It seemed as though nothing else they'd been through ever mattered.

Just here.

Just now.

The way her kisses sent tingles all the way to his fingertips.

The way his slightest touch sent shivers down her spine.

The way seeing her made him smile.

The way his smiles made warmth spread throughout her.

Perfection.

They'd never been so close to it.

Perfection.

It was the taste of her lips on his.

It was the feel of him next to her.

It was the knowledge of always having each other.

It was the sight of the pure love.

It was the sound of their softly spoken words.

Perfection.

Years past.

And suddenly.

A sparkle could be seen.

On that one, slim finger.

A simple diamond band.

That meant so much.

The public went insane.

Their teen idols?

Getting married?

What a wonderful sight!

And it was.

Her dress flowed to the ground.

Hugging her every curve.

Flowing to her every movement.

Her hair left down.

His suit, crisp and freshly ironed.

His smile.

As big as the world.

The ceremony was everything they wanted.

Small, private with few interruptions.

The wedding cake.

Made from scratch.

The flowers.

Fresh from his mother's garden.

Finally.

They would spend forever together.

One year later.

Just one year.

A squirming child came into the world.

Its eyes were a bright, bright green.

His smile was his mother's small one.

His hair, his father's blond.

He laughed so loud.

The whole room cooed with delight.

A very happy day.

When Nick joined their loving family.

He grew.

And grew.

And grew some more.

Until he was 3 years old.

The couple,

like most out there,

had hit a rough spot.

Instead of loving words.

Screaming could be heard around the house.

She had a problem with his career.

He had a problem with her not trusting him.

She filed for a divorce.

And cried the whole night through.

Then she found out.

Their next child was silently forming inside of her.

He refused to leave.

5 months later.

Another child joined them.

A premature miracle.

Born at just 7 months.

Her small body seemed to dance as they looked at her.

They couple wished they could hold her.

They shared their first kiss in 8 moths that day.

She had the blue eyes.

That her parents shared.

Her smile was that of her father's.

Her hair was the soft, silky, chestnut of her mother.

She giggled.

The room was in awe.

It was the happiest day of her parents' lives.

The day they got their Faith.

The couple.

They grew old together.

Their love.

It grew so big.

They became.

As one.

More and more.

They thought they were one before.

When now.

They were definitely one.

Their two children.

So beautiful and strong.

Grew just like their parents.

They became famous.

Singers, dancers, and actors.

The joy was reflected.

In the parents' faces.

Even when they were so old.

One warm Spring's night.

The cool wind blew in from the open window.

The children and their children.

Were staying in the house.

Whispers echoed through the room.

"I love you, babe.

I love you too much.

To ever put into words.

You make me whole.

You make me me.

And I love you so much."

"I love you more.

You will never know.

I'm glad to have spent.

My whole life with you by my side.

This should be the end.

But it is just only the beginning.

I know we'll see each other again.

Maybe in heaven."

The women chocked out.

Between her broken sobs.

The male pulled her into his arms.

Ignoring chords and I Vs.

He pulled her so close.

Held her to himself.

"Don't cry, my love.

For what you say is true.

We'll be together forever.

I just know we will.

Nothing can keep me from you.

Love, please remember that.

I love you more and more.

Each day I see your face."

The man whose blond hair had now turned to faded grey.

Ran his shaking fingers.

Through her long white hair.

It still held.

Its silk, shine, and smoothness.

And he took comfort in that fact.

The women nodded.

Through her tears.

She held on to her love.

For all her dear life.

She had left to live.

They laid there together.

Holding them in their arms.

The moonlight shone on the loves.

Their tears began to blend.

Their hearts were finally whole.

They'd found what they were looking for.

Now one headstone lies on the ground.

A hand made one of a kind casket.

Will lie underneath.

Holding the two together.

The couple lies together.

Hands held tightly.

A peaceful smile.

Graces their lips.

As they are prepared for burial.

Tears are streaming down the beautiful faces.

Of the two kids' faces.

And all those other people.

That this couple loved.

Their grave is still visited.

Once every single week.

The two will never be forgotten.

Nor will they be remembered.

And if you choose to visit.

This grave of warmth and light.

Not only will you see.

Fresh flowers every time.

But you will see.

Engraved onto the headstone.

A small pyramid.

That was placed there by request.

Of the gorgeous husband.

The loves.

They are together.

In their paradise.

A beautiful place.

Where they can be together.

Forever.

--

_Okay. So the pyramid thing. The ancient Egyptians believed that the world was once a vast ocean. Then a mountain arose and when people lived on this mountain, it was a complete paradise._

_Basically, this is the story of Miley and Jake told from no one's POV, and really kind of in a poem form. I actually really liked this one._

_Tell me what you think!_

_review?_

_--Lani_


	10. Forgive

_So, here it is. The next oneshot. I don't really know why this idea came to me, but it did. _

_Heads up, there will be another one soon after this that will be much like this one, only not...if that even makes sense. Just...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Blech._

_Summary: Miles- I guess I'm sorry, but in a way, I'm not._

---

**Forgive**

It was a bleak, cloudy Wednesday. She wore a black dress that she hadn't touched in 7 years, but still seemed to fit. It was simple. Short-sleeved and knee-length, straight. It had an empire waist, and held a sense of foreboding. The last time she wore it, her mother had died of cancer. She still remembered the smooth, oak casket being lowered into the ground when she was 10 years old. She could still feel those tears cascading down her face as her brother held her close to him, much like he was now.

A black hat with a black veil lay on her head, and her black gloved hand held a heart locket that hung on a silver chain. The tears that had been flowing down her face constantly these past 2 weeks had begun once more. She let them fall down from her face and onto her dress and brunette hair. The image of her best friend laying in the casket was burned into her mind. The feel of her cold hands in hers still stung them. Her wrists held a throbbing pain, and she could almost see scars on them. Her heart felt shattered, and she didn't feel whole.

Miley Stewart left her brother's arms, and she made her way to the podium at the front of the crowd. The funeral was being held outside, just as she would have wanted. The brunette took a deep breath before she began.

"I don't really know what to say. I think I had it all planned out in my head, but now I can't remember." she began, fiddling with her fingers. "It seems surreal, being up here at my best friend's funeral. I never thought I'd see the day." she took a deep breath. "Lilly was the greatest friend I could have asked for. She was there for me when my mother passed away, and she didn't leave my side for two weeks. She stuck with me even when I was demanding, or a little egotistical. Lilly supported me even through all my crazy schemes, and I really can't thank her enough for that. But now that this has happened, I see that it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine like I thought it was. Like most, I had no idea Lilly was so hurt. She never let anyone see it. I thought that Lilly was strong, and I know she was. She was just a little broken." Miley paused for a few minutes, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I'm not going to stand up here, talking about how bad it is she's gone. I'm going to talk about Lilly, and the great life she lived.

"Lillian Truscott was stubborn, but she was heartfelt and caring. I remember that the very second I called her with the news of my mom, she was over at my house in under 5 minutes with all the supplies I would need: chocolate, soda, and movies. She told me that she was staying until I was okay again, and she kept that promise. She wouldn't leave no matter how much I told her she could. She was with me through the funeral, and weeks after that.

"Lilly, she was amazing. She ran after what she wanted, and she jumped at the chance to prove she could do anything. Lilly always told me not to follow my dreams, but to chase after them. If it wasn't for her, I might not be Hannah Montana. She worked hard, and she pushed me to do the same. Lilly would cover me when I screwed up. She was headstrong, and if you messed with her, you were screwed." she said, causing a small chuckle throughout the crowd.

"My favorite part about Lilly had to be that she had one heck of a sense of humor. In your lowest times, she could cheer you up with a joke. She had a radiating humor about her that no one could over look. She lived for making people laugh." Miley felt the tears fall more rapidly down her cheeks.

"I know that Lilly is up there right now, and I know she'll be looking out for me. Its what she did. Lilly always put others before herself, and maybe thats why this happened. I'll miss Lilly, more then anything else. I love Lilly, and I still wonder why she did what she did, but I'm not going to be the one to say she was wrong. I don't know all she went through, so I'm not going to say that what she did is wrong. I forgive her. I couldn't live not knowing if she knew that or not."

The girl's voice lowered, and she found herself whispering these last few words. "I forgive you. I know its not your fault. I love you, Lils. Be safe up there."

She slowly walked in front of the casket and laid a single pink rose on top of it. She leaned down to the wood and placed a small kiss on the cool substance.

"Remeber Lils," she began, before she sang. "I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though its different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go, and I need to to know, I miss you. Shalalalala, I miss you."

She stood up, walked right past her brother, and back to her car.

---

Miley kicked off her black flats as she entered her now empty apartment. At 17 years of age, she and Lilly had already bought themselves a place of their own with Miley's "Hannah Funds".

She made her way slowly to her bedroom where she collapsed onto the bed. She curled up on the bed, trying the stop the thudding in her chest. She felt like half of herself was completely gone. She didn't even know if it was there. Every part of her body was sore, and she couldn't keep herself together much longer.

"Miley?" a soft voice whispered.

"Go away Oliver." she demanded.

"Miley stop crying. Its not your fault." he stated comfortingly. And unknown feeling swelled inside of her. She turned over in bed, sitting up slowly.

"You don't get it, do you Oliver? It _is_ my fault. I effing _lived_ with her, and I didn't notice she was hurting. I was her _best friend_, and never once did I ask her how she was doing. Lilly was there for me almost my entire life, and I couldn't be there for her when she needed me the most. It is all my fault she's gone. I couldn't be the friend she needed me to be. I didn't catch the signs, just went along with them. She never knew how much I loved her. I never told her thank you. I never told her I could never live without her. I never offered her any words of encouragement. I never did anything for her, but she did everything for me. Now she's gone. She freaking killed herself Oliver and it is all my fault." she was yelling by the end, angry tears racing down her pale face.

The innocent boy gave a shake of his head before leaving the room.

Miley let out a broken scream of regret, picking up her alarm clock and thrusting it at the wall. She grabbed the lamp and threw it to the ground. Item after item was throw and broken.

She went to grab her song journal to thrust it, but as she did, a folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She let the notebook drop, and fell to her knees to retrieve the paper. 'Miley' was scrawled across the front in Lilly's messy handwriting. Miley's hands shook as she unfolded the paper, and began to read.

_Miles-_

_I guess I'm sorry, but in a way, I'm not. I didn't want to hurt you, and I know you must be. I'm sorry for hurting you Miley, but I can't say I'm sorry for what I have done. Its not something that I regret. _

_I want you to know that its not your fault. There's no way you could have known I was going to do this. There are things about me I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, but I couldn't take it anymore Miles. I need you to forgive for it. I just couldn't take it anymore. Honey, I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm like the broken toy people overlook, and that's okay. _

_Miley, I-I've been through a lot this past year. I guess I'll start from the beginning._

_Josh, my old boyfriend, was not the great guy he seemed to be. He raped me Miles. I just...when he did I felt so dirty and worthless I just couldn't tell you. I thought you'd hate me for it. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you hated me..._

_My parents have been fighting often, and I'm usually caught in the middle of it. They don't really care much about me, but they pretend they do. My dad has cheated on my mom a couple times and just seeing her so broken..._

_Miles, I love you too much to put into words. I wish I didn't have to do this, but its the only way. I just can't handle this all anymore. I know you love me Miles, and I know you care. You just have things going on in your life, and I understand. I know I'm being selfish by doing this, but I think its time for me to do something for myself for once. Please forgive me._

_I know I'll see you again some day soon. But I want you to know that every day I'm not with you down there, I'm going to miss you. I'll be looking out for you Miles, don't forget that. I love you with my my heart, and then some._

_Please forgive me._

_Love, Lils_

Tears fell onto the paper, smudging the words. How could she not have seen? How could she have been so blind? How could she have thought of herself so much?

The girl pulled out a pen and grabbed the notebook from its place on the ground. She scribbled out the words as they came to her, ending with 6 songs total. That was enough.

---

3 years later, and Miley Stewart was performing her last concert.

Only she knew it would be.

"Okay guys. This last song will be performed by me, and me alone. It for you Lils. I love you."

Her graceful hands strung the chords on her guitar, her beautiful voice soon joining it.

"_I hope when you look down on me_

_You're proud of what I've done_

_I hope when you talk about me_

_You don't talk with regret_

_And I hope you know that_

_I miss you_

_so bad it kills me_

_But I understand_

_why you did_

_what you did_

_And I need you to know_

_That I forgive you_

_I know I'll see you soon_

_and I can't wait for that day_

_I know I need to be there_

_with you again all the time_

_And I hope you know that_

_I miss you_

_so bad it kills me_

_But I understand_

_why you did_

_what you did_

_And I need you to know_

_That I forgive you_

_Honey I know I'll be with you soon_

_There's no need to worry_

_Don't be scared_

_Its not at all your fault_

_Just know its because_

_I miss you_

_so bad it kills ,e_

_But I understand_

_why you did_

_what you did_

_And I need you to know_

_That I love you_

_I forgive you_

_Please forgive me._"

When the melody had ended, no one could see the tears glistening in her eyes. She bowed her head, said a goodbye, and left the stage.

The popstar ignored congratulations, and only left straight to her car. She drove home silently, not caring about followers. She pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, and walked slowly up to hers. Once inside, she quickly changed into Lilly's favorite pair of jeans and a tank top. She threw on Lilly's old hoodie over the outfit. She slipped on a pair of flats She grabbed her prescription bottle of anti-depressants and threw them into her pocket.

She then went back out to her car to drive to the cemetery.

---

Miley placed the pink roses that she had bought on the way here in the vase that came out of Lillian Truscott's headstone. She poured water into it, and kneeled in the wet grass.

"Hey Lils. Its Miles. Did you hear my concert tonight? I hope you did." she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I meant what I sang Lils. I'm going to see you soon. I can't live down here without you. You were everything to me and you still are. I can't live without you, so I'm choosing not to."

She pulled the full bottle out of her pocket and popped off the lid. She poured a handful of pills into her hand and poured them into her mouth, washing them down with a swing of Vodka. She repeated this process until both bottles were empty.

Miley laid down in the grass, curling into a ball. She couldn't feel the hole in her chest, she couldn't feel the pain. The world had become fuzzy, and all she remembered was Lilly's laugh and her face. She felt as if Lilly was right there with her.

"I love you Lils, see you soon." she whispered, and the world blanked.

---

The doctors slowly shook their heads.

The petite body was carefully placed in into the casket.

The voices spoke their remembrances.

The wooden casket was placed in the ground, next to Lillian's.

The long headstone replaced Lilly's.

The words on the headstone read "Forgive".

The blond and the brunette embraced each other, whispering three words.

"I forgive you."

---

_Well, that was depressing. oh well. I needed a depressing one. I hope you liked it!_

_Review?_

_NOTE: If you have a oneshot idea you would like me to write or a song you would like me to do a songfic to, please tell me! I would love to write it!_

_I x3 YOU!_

_--Lani_


	11. On My Own

_Here's the next oneshot! Not the one I was planning on doing, but I like this one better anyway! hee hee_

_So, this whole story will be in MILEY'S POV. Just for those of you who don't read my author's notes, I'll put that before the title. Yes, these oneshots are getting darker, and they'll stay like that for a while. I'll post a happy one soooon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is 'On My Own' and Three Days Grace owns it. I do own the plot, the writing, blah blah blah. And Joe Jonas, of course._

_Summary: The rain pured down onto her, soaking her through. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. Thoughts swirled in her mind, knowing her status. She was on her own. She had heard. Lilly had had enough._

_Pairing: None really. If you love the Liley pairing you could look at it that way. -shrugs-_

_Rating: Uh, in the middle of K+ and T._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Miley POV_

**On My Own**

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

My feet pounded angrily on the ground. Thoughts swirled in my head, making it hard to concentrate. The clouds darkened above me as the first few drops of rain began to fall, wetting my black hoodie and skinny jeans. I pulled the hood up on my brown hair, and gazed around.

I walked alone down the abandoned street. Kind of a double meaning at the moment. I was alone. No one needed me, I needed no one. My life had taken a sharp turn today. Nothing was the same as it used to be.

My thoughts traveled to home. If I was there, the sweet smells of dad's dinner would be swirling all around the house. She would probably be there, gushing about Oliver as I rolled my eyes. Jackson would just be walking in the door from his work day at Rico's. A happy little scene.

**Flashback-**

"_Hey Miles." Lilly greeted as she enfolded me into a warm hug. I hugged her back, smiling slightly. We both pulled away, and I caught sight of the infectious smile on her lips._

"_What are you so smiley about?" I asked as we sat down on my bed. Lilly beamed an even larger smile._

"_Oliver totally asked me out today! We're going out tonight!" she gushed, joy filling her eyes. _

"_Lils thats awesome! Lets find something for you to wear!" I exclaimed, and Lilly giggled._

"_Of course." _

_-_**End Flashback**

I chuckled sarcastically in spite of myself. That year ago seemed so simple back then. Lilly and I were best friends and everything was perfect. But no one knew that I stopped caring about things a long time ago. I don't see the point anymore.

_Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

Her screams still echoed in my head, taunting me, reminding me. She told me that I had lied too many times. Sneaking off, doing things without her, and that she didn't even know who I was anymore. Wow, I never knew.

Nobody really knows me these days. They don't know what I've done. They don't know what I feel, because I don't feel what they want me to. So she said that she's finally had enough. I remember yelling at her, asking her if I was too much. She avoided the question, restating that she has had enough of me.

It was a terrible fight that Lilly and I got into. I mean, sure we've gotten into fights before, but this one was different. We both opened our eyes during this fight. I saw what hadn't been there all along, and she saw what had.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

I stopped walking and turned to face the sunset. It was just peeking through the thick clouds, needing to be seen. Maybe that was why Lilly and I just didn't click anymore. She had to be seen. She needed people to know her for who she was. Me? I was content not being big, not being known. It wasn't a need of mine.

And now here I was. Standing alone, thoughts of Lilly swirling in my head. Her smile, her laugh, her temper, her eyes, her passion. Lilly had been my best friend for 10 plus years. Its hard to forget about her. I didn't want this to happen. I was happy with the way things were. But she needed them perfect. She had to go and butt her nose into places that she had no right butting into. She crossed a line today. A line that had been drawn many years ago. A line she should not have crossed.

I shook my head and continued walking. The rain fell down on my face, and I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. I willed myself to forget about that life I left behind. That perfect, happy life that I once knew because that isn't my life anymore. I've changed.

As my thoughts once again wandered to Lilly, I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them. I tried to focus on something else. Something that would make me forget about that one I left at home. It didn't help to remember. I can't remember, or else I might try to go back.

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace_

When my legs tried to turn me around, I took off in a sprint opposite the direction of my house. I couldn't go back to that place. I needed to run far away. I needed to get away. I needed to figure things out. I needed to stop needing her.

**Flashback-**

"_Whats your problem with me Lilly?" I screamed, my throat aching._

"_You're a big disgrace, Miley. That is my problem. You don't care anymore. You don't listen. You don't feel anything. You're a disappointment to everyone around you, especially your fans. You've changed Miley! And not in a good way!" Lilly's eyes bore into me with such hatred that I almost got chills. My veins also coursed with hate, but it was mixed with a need. A desperation._

"_Shut up. You are in no place to tell me I've changed for the worst. Until you take a look at yourself and see how you've changed, don't tell me that I've changed."_

**-End Flashback**

I couldn't go back there. Like she said, I'm just a big disgrace.

_Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

I finally slowed down to a walk once more, letting my breathing catch up to me. My black Chuck Taylors were almost soaked through with wetness, making me shiver.

Yes, I had lied. Maybe I had even lied too much. But I am only human. what does she expect me to do? Just open right up and tell her everything that I have held close to me? Its not my fault she hasn't made it easy for me to tell her things. Its not my fault that every time I look at her, I can't bring myself to tell her the things that have happened to me. I know Lilly. She's a simple person to understand. And the things I have been through...they're too much for Lilly to handle. They would ruin her. Truscott is content thinking that the world is perfect and that nobody gets hurt. I however, was not content with the short lived bliss I got not knowing the truly bad stuff that was out there. I had to go looking for it. And once I did, there was no going back.

The things I've witnessed, the things I didn't ask for but got, the things I've lost along this dark, lonely road I've traveled are too much for Lilly to handle. She's not strong enough. It would break her. And I couldn't stand to break her.

Because I was protecting her, I lied. And she had enough of it. That is in no way my fault.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

And now, I was all alone out here in this crazy world that she's been shadowed from. I'm stuck here, having to forget, but always remembering. I can't get her out of my head. She's been there for me for years in the best way she could. And when things got out of hand, she ran.

Maybe its her fault, but I still can't seem to forget.

I'll just need a distraction. Some kind of thing that will take my mind off of her. I needed to forget about that perfect life I left. I needed to forget about Lilly. It was just the way it had to be.

As I walked down that sidewalk, I didn't know where I way going. But I did know, that as I started to forget, my weight got a little bit lighter. Song ideas and melodies formed in my head. The aching feeling I had went away. I didn't hurt anymore. I realized that I can forget. Maybe it would take a song or two, but I could forget.

_So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

Until I was there, I didn't know I was going there. I was suddenly standing in front of Jake Ryan's house. I hadn't talked to him in years. But I knew he had guitars, paper, and a piano. And thats what I needed.

I slowly made my way up to the door, loosing care with each step I took. I was in front of the door, and I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Jake's voice called out, and I braced myself. He was going to flip.

"Wha-Miley?" his voice contained both shock and happiness. I supplied the best smile I could, and nodded.

"Hey Jake. Whats up?" Jake shook his head in disbelief, and opened the door wide enough for me to enter.

"Come on in Miles." he said, and I stepped into his large house. I could smell food cooking, and I could hear the mumbles of a TV from a distance. The house held a bitter taste of regret mixed with...sorrow. It didn't settle with my tongue very well.

"Listen Jake, I'm sorry I've come here unannounced. I needed somewhere that had a guitar and I know you do. I'm not asking you to become instantly friendly and happy with me. All I want is to use you piano and a guitar." I explained, and Jake nodded, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Upstairs, first door on your left." He stated.

I nodded in thanks and began making my way there.

"Oh and Miley?!" he called to me. I turned. "There's paper and pens in there too." he told me with a smirk, and I smiled.

That day, I left Jake's house not only with a sufficient amount of songs for a new CD, but I also left with knowledge. I had depended on Lilly for happiness and friendship for much too long. Even though I stopped caring, I still needed her. But now, I was slowly learning how to live life on my own. I didn't need her to tell me how. I didn't need her to hold my hand along the way. I could live on my own.

_Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

I walked my way to my studio, I felt my cellphone ringing in my back pocket. I pulled it out, and glanced at the caller ID.

Lilly Truscott.

I breathed a deep breath before answering the phone. I had figured it out, but I wasn't sure if I could hold up when talking to her. I guess we'll found out.

"Hello?" I answered coolly. Lilly didn't even notice.

"Listen Miley. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said I was just-"

"Stop Lilly. Even if you didn't mean it, you were right. We've grown apart. I've discovered things out in the world that you're just not ready to handle yet. I'm sick of having to lie to you. I've had enough of this strained friendship we've tried to keep alive these past years. Its not working Lilly. I'm not going to keep lying to you. I have changed. I'm not the same person you knew. I've needed you for a long time Lilly, but I'm done needing you. I'm living life on my own now. Without you. Maybe thats too much for you, but I know that keeping the relationship any longer would be too much for me. So, bye Lilly. I wish you luck out there."

And I hung up the phone.

_I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

A few years later, and I have never been happier. Sure, I don't have many people there for me. I'm pretty much alone. But I know that I don't need anyone. I have myself, I have my music, and I have my cat. Many may think I'm just living in denial or something, but screw them. Maybe I'm pushing people away from me, but its better then being hurt. Its better then people knowing what I've been through. People in the world are naïve. They think the world is a happy place where nothing goes wrong, but I know better. Its much different then the perfect world they think it is. And its not my place to show them that. They need to figure that out on their own.

My first CD that I put out after my eye opening revelation did not react well with my old fans. But I got new ones. Ones that are ready to know. Ones that aren't hiding from this hell we call reality. They hear the message in the music. My lyrics are much different then my old ones. Not only did I write them, but they have meaning behind them. They aren't happy, poppy, party songs that everyone expects. I needed people to know so badly, that I took off my wig. No longer am I Hannah Montana, but I am now Miley. I don't have to continue to be something I'm not. This doesn't make me a even bigger star at all. It actually lessened the crowd sizes. It took longer for shows to sell, but I was content. I did not need fans. I did not need that attention.

You know, its been harder then I thought it would be to forget. But I have. Whats in the past is in the past. I'm creating a new future for myself. Instead of trying to make everyone my friend, I have one best friend. Name? Jake Ryan. He called me a while after I left his house that day, and we talked. Jake had grown up a lot since I'd last talked to him. He knew the things I knew. He knew life sucked. But he also helped me to realize that thats not all it is. He has helped me forget those ones I left at home, the lies I knew there, and he helped me forget about the horrid life I was living after. No, I don't love Jake Ryan like that. We won't be dating at any point in time. But he is my best friend. He's just that type of person who you can trust. He understands. And I'm happy having someone.

_Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

I've forgotten the past, but I also know not to dwell on the present. I live life in the moment. I learn form my mistakes. I've forgotten about things that needed to be forgotten.

Jake and I are very close. But I'm learning not to depend on him. At first I did. I depended on him for everything because I was scared. When I found those things that opened my eyes to reality I was shaken. I don't think I was ready for them. So I latched on to the one person who understood.

But now, I don't depend on him. I am learning how to be my own person. I am learning how to live life on my own. I don't really need anyone. I'm not doing that not to get hurt, although its a nice bonus. I'm doing it so that I can be me. I'm not dependent.

I'm walking this road I'm taking alone, and I know that. But its nice that I have someone to help when needed. It'll take some time until no help is needed, and maybe that time will never come. But I'm learning.

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_I absolutely hated the ending. Other then that, I'm pretty proud of this one. It shows a different side of Miley that people aren't venturing into. I thought those waters should be tested._

_Okay. So again! If you have an idea you want me to write a oneshot on, a pairing, a song, ANYTHING, just tell me! I want some new ideas peeps!_

_OH! And THANK YOU MUCH to I'm a friggin Pokemon master for reviewing EVERY oneshot. It means a lot!_

_Love you all!_

_--Lani_


	12. Shadows and Regrets

_Okay. So here's the next oneshot! It's depressing again, kind of. So…sorry? I actually give credit to lilerin91 for this idea because her oneshot to this song gave me the idea. So props to her._

_Disclaimer: The song is "Shadows and Regrets" by Yellowcard. They own it. Not me. I do own Joe Jonas._

_Summary: You left me. You can't expect to walk back into my life with everything the way it was when we were kids. It doesn't work that way._

_Pairing: Again, you could look at it as slight Miley/Lilly, but its meant to only be friendship…kind of. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Shadows and Regrets**

_I'm back, back in town, and everything has changed. _

_I feel, feel let down, the faces stay the same. _

_I see, see shadows, of who we used to be. _

_When I drive, drive so slow, through this memory. _

Everything has changed in good old Malibu. I guess you can't expect it to stay the same over 5 years. But I was hoping it had, and I can't help but feel sort of let down. The only thing that hasn't changed is the faces staring back at me, reminding me of mistakes and memories that I wish I could take back. I can see the shadows of everything I used to be. That carefree, loving girl who was able to fix anything she broke. The girl who had a best friend, and her best friend was just like her for they were one in the same, inseparable.

I drove slowly through my old neighborhood, replaying old memories that I didn't want to let go of. I wanted to hold them in my arms, cherish them forever.

_When we were only kids, and we were best of friends, _

_and we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest. _

I pulled into a familiar driveway, taking a deep breath as I did so. My legs felt like jelly as I walked up to the door, and my hand shook as I rang the doorbell. A dog barked from inside the house.

"Shut up Muffin! Its okay! Its just the freaking-" The blond stopped mid-sentence when she saw it was me. She had cut her hair. It was now to her collarbone, and she had straight across bangs that were longer then your average bang. Her blue eyes were still as vibrant as ever, and her style had matured slightly. She was dressed in pink skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black hoodie over it. Her feet were bare, and her nails and toenails were both painted black.

"Hi." I stated lamely. Her face held so many emotions that I couldn't tell what she was thinking or how she felt. Then anger broke the surface.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me is 'hi'?" she accused, and I could tell how mad she really was.

"No, its not." I told her with a sigh. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't want to hear it." She tried to slam the door, but I held out my hand, stopping it.

"Just hear me out Lils." I pleaded, needing her to know what I was thinking.

"Fine. Come in. But you only have 5 minutes." She said venomously. I nodded and stepped into her house.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, babe." She shot at me, and I felt like I had shrunk.

"Lilly why can't it just be like when we were kids? We were best friends, and we only searched for the best. We forgot about the bad things. Why can't we do that now?"

"Because you have forsaken any time that that could have happened. You threw away that innocent childhood long ago Miley. I've changed, you've changed. We're not the same people we were when we forgave instantly. We were stupid back then, and we hadn't experienced real pain."

_I heard, heard myself say things I take back. _

_If I could, could re-tell and make these stories last. _

_I see, see shadows of who we'll always be. _

_When I drive, drive these roads that made our memories_.

"Would you stop? I heard those words I spoke to you. I heard what a jerk I was Lilly. I wish I could take all that back, but I can't. I did it. I said things I didn't mean. If I could do it all over again I would make us last. I would take all those memories of me and you happy and being best friends, and I wouldn't make them memories. They would be now. But I can't, okay? I made mistakes. And now, I see shadows of who you will always think I am. I wish I never became that person, Lilly, but I did. And now I have to live with it. I have to live with myself knowing that I was that person. I'm not that person anymore Lils."

"You think I don't have to live with that? I was part of the reason you became that. And I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't even try to help you.

_When we were only kids, and we were best of friends, _

_and we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest_

"Miley, you're not the only one who wishes that things could be the way they were 5 years ago." I could see Lilly's eyes soften. "But they can't be. We've matured. We know what's out there now. We can't just be best friends and forget everything that has happened."

"But we can fix things between us Lilly." I told her. She shook her head.

_The shadows and regrets_

_Let go of the rest_

"All you're doing is dwelling on the past. You're holding on to the things you regret, the things I regret. You're trying to hide from those shadows by living in the dark instead of getting up and turning the light on to face the shadows. I'm not saying we should forget about the past Lilly. What I'm saying is that we need to fix it. We need to fix us because those 5 years I had to live without you were hell. I need you. And you need to help me fix us."

_Everything has changed, _

_(everything has changed) _

_the faces stay the same _

_(faces stay the same) _

"Its not as simple as fixing it! Everything has changed. We have changed."

"But the faces that remind us stay the same. We can change that, don't you see? It's all up to us. We can dig deep and figure things out. We can be better then we used to be. Yes, things have changed. But those faces…they can change, too. They don't have to remind us of the bad things that have happened. They can remind us of all the good we have."

Her eyes held hope, and I could see that she wanted to figure things out and then fix it. She wanted it just as much as I did.

"I missed you Lilly. And I'm not going to leave and miss you again. Yes, we've changed. We're 19 instead of 14. I see now that what I did was stupid, and it was a mistake. I was selfish back then. I realize that I made you feel like you didn't matter. Back then, I was so caught up in the fame and being Hannah Montana that I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. We've changed Lils, but we're still us deep inside. I know what I've done, and you will never know how fully sorry I am because there's no way for words to describe it. But you need to know that I need you, and that I'm sorry for the way I was 5 years ago."

_When we were only kids, and our time couldn't end, _

_and how tall did we stand, with the world in our hands_.

"Miley, do you remember when we were kids, and our time together was endless? Remember how we would stand so tall, thinking we ruled the world? Remember way back then when we were in control of what happened, before any of this spun so out of control?" I saw tears well up in her eyes, and I felt tears falling down onto my cheeks. I nodded. "We can't go back to that time, but we can make our world now even better." She whispered. And I felt a smile on my face.

Lilly stepped closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around her torso, bringing her close to me. She hugged me back around my neck, and I felt like just for now, everything was right with the world.

------------------

It's been 1 year since the day I returned to Malibu. Lilly offered a room at her house, and I transferred to her college to take her up on that offer. It's been a slow process, but Lilly and I are changing those faces. We've turned on the light and are dealing with those shadows.

Sometimes we both wish that the process would speed up, but we also know that the things that have happened between us will take time to fix. We know that it's not something instantaneous. We're fixing it though. Everyday gets easier, and everyday we get closer to being better then how we used to be. We're not kids anymore, but it seems like it sometimes. We've started letting go of the shadows and regrets. We're holding on to the good things.

Lilly and I are making our way down a bumpy road, but we help each other up when we trip. I love Lilly more then anything else.

No, we're not kids. We're 20 years old. But sometimes, it's like we are kids. Kids that deal with those shadows and regrets. We hold on to the best, and we forget all the rest.

_and we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know, it's actually scary how much this relates to something I'm going through. _

_Anyway._

_I really hope you liked it. I did, because I think it represents a life lesson that you people will just have to figure out on your own._

_Ha ha._

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	13. I'm Going Home

_Okidokees. Here's the next oneshot. I have to give credit to _**Mileycyrustwin**_ for the viewpoint of what 'home' means in the song. I think its genius._

_Disclaimer: View above. Joe Jonas and writing._

_Summary: He needed to get away. He couldn't be here any longer._

_Pairing: None. Just Jake centric._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Home**

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

The wind's fingertips ruffled my hair slightly as the sounds of ongoing nightly traffic sounded below me. My eyes held no emotion, only glanced out into the soft night. These past few days I've felt like a zombie, going through the motions of everyday life. I couldn't let anyone see what was going on inside me.

But I know I can't be here anymore. I've got to go to a place where feeling good about yourself doesn't come at the cost of pain or suffering. I needed to be somewhere where I didn't feel this type of pain, this indescribable, undiscovered, untouched, almost tangible pain that I've never before felt.

I can't live in a world where everything...

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me._

I'm going back to somewhere I belong. I don't belong here.

I chuckled slightly. Me, not belonging. Who would have really though? But thats the thing. No one ever does. They see a famous heart throb who doesn't feel anything but bliss. They don't see me. I don't fit in here. Because I feel like I need more then I should. I need to feel like I am something. I don't need the appreciation or acceptance of anyone else.

What I need is her. I need her love again. And I can't have it if I don't go back.

_I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

You're thinking that I'm running from all of this, don't you? You think that I'm running form all the attention and fame. But the thing is, you've got that wrong. I don't regret being famous. I don't regret this life I've been living.

But the same old places, the same old faces, the same old facade is getting old. I can't keep living like this because its barely living. So I'm going. I'm leaving it all behind.

I took another step forward, the rough gravel of the roof the only feeling coursing through my veins.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true,  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

My eyes traveled downward, and I saw the long way down. I cocked my head to the side, suddenly feeling farther from the edge each second. Because every second got me closer to her.

I was never very good to her, by any means. I mean, I probably wasn't very good to her at all. I was selfish, I focused on myself and how great I was all the time. But she always stayed with me. She always loved me, even though I'm not quite sure why. She always seemed to give me some other try. She never lost hope in me, but my hope died when she did.

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

Another step. Closer.

I needed to be there, with her. Because thats the only place I belong. I'm not running from the pain I feel, for if anything I'm running to it.

I'm proud of the life I lived. I don't regret leaving, but I don't regret living either. For a long time, I was living. And I did everything I wanted to do.

But now I need to be somewhere else. I could feel it deep inside myself. I could feel that I was supposed to be up there, with her. I was supposed to go home now. It just wasn't my place to be here.

I was so close, my feet were teetering on the edge.

Just a few more seconds.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want._

I remember the day I wished to be famous. It was a shooting star, and I was around 7. I wished more then anything to be a famous actor. And I got it. I got everything I ever wished for.

But I also got some I didn't want. You don't get off with being famous scotch free, but I don't regret that. I'm happy.

Just be careful with the things you wish for. You just might get it all, but you could also get things you don't want.

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home._

I knew it was time. The sun was just rising over the horizon, her favorite time of day. I said my final peace to the world, stuffing the note I'd written in my pocket, where they were sure to find it.

I let them know that I wasn't running, because heaven knows what the tabloids would look like. I let them know that I didn't regret the life I lived. I thanked them. But I let them know why I did what I did.

I went right to the edge, turned my back to the world, and fell back.

I closed my eyes.

"I'm coming." I whispered to her, and my body hit the gorud with a deafening impact.

_I'm going home. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Happy story, right?_

_Pretty simple. The her could be anyone you want it to be._

_Review, please?_

_--Lani_


	14. Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh

_Answer me this: why must I keep writing these dang oneshots? Ugh. Stupid plot bunnies._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is 'Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh' by Bright Eyes. Awesome song. You might want to listen to it while you read this. I own practically everything else. Including Joe Jonas. Obviously._

_Summary: You said you hate my suffering, that you understood and you'd take care of me. You'd always be there, well where are you now?_

_Pairing: None. A little one-sided (kind of) Jiley. Jake-centric. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh**

_The phone slips from a loose grip  
Words were missing, some apology  
I didn't want to tell you this  
No, it's just some guy she's been hanging out with  
I don't know, the past couple weeks I guess  
Well, thank you and hang up the phone_

**Flashback**

_The ringing of a phone spread throughout my whole apartment, bringing me up from the new song I had been writing. I know. Jake Ryan, aspiring musician. Kind of strange, eh? But, then again, a lot of things have changed in these past couple of years._

_The phone rang again, and I ran to answer it._

_"Hello?" I answered. Someone cleared their throat._

_"Jake?" Oliver's voice inquired. I could tell that there was something different about the tone he used. Something that made me uneasy._

_"Hey Oliver. Whats up?"_

_"Its...its about Miley." he sighed. I leaned against the counter and stuck my unused hand in the front pocket of my jeans. Miley was my beautiful girlfriend, the girl I was undoubtedly in love with. She was everything to me. I couldn't imagine life without her._

_"What about her?" I inquired, finally placing the tone. It was...pity, in a sense. With some nervousness thrown in there, too._

_"She's...it involves Matt, too." My blood froze. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Listen Jake, I didn't want to tell you this."_

_"Matt is just some guy she's been hanging out with." I objected, but I knew I was wrong with only the sigh on the other end._

_"No he's not." Oliver simply stated. I found that his words were missing some apology._

_"How long?"_

_"I don't know. The past couple weeks, I guess." he answered. _

_"Well, thank you." And I hung up the phone only to have is slip from my hand._

**End Flashback**

_Let the funeral start  
Hear the casket close  
Let's pin split-black ribbon to your overcoat_

2 moths ago that was, but I still remember it as if it had happened just seconds before. One of the only things I really remember now and days. Except for...

**Flashback**

_"Why would you do this to me?" I inquired in a whisper. Her eyes held no emotion, but I could see the tears shining on her pale face. _

_"Don't start this again."_

_"I'm not starting anything. I'm asking a simple question that you have yet to answer." _

_"You weren't...you just...you-"_

_"Don't try to blame this on me, Miley." I spat coldly. "You're the one that had sex with your co-worker despite the fact you had a boyfriend." _

_"I don't know, okay!" she screamed, and I let out a spiteful laugh._

_"You never know, do you?"_

**End Flashback**

And that was, so to speak, the death of us. As she walked out the door, I let the funeral start, heard the casket close. I almost had the urge to go out and maybe pin some black ribbon on her coat. At least it would let it be final. 

Maybe I'd feel as though it was really over.

_Well, laughter pours from under doors  
In this house, I don't understand that sound no more  
It seems artificial, like a T.V. set_

Its never easy. I don't think it ever will get easy. I constantly hear the laughter reverberating through the house, pouring under doors and seeping through cracks in the windows and walls. But I don't understand it anymore. Not like I used to.

I used to know laughter like it was my own soul. I guess, in a way, it was. I lived off her laugh. I lived off the sound of her voice. But now when it echoes inside my head, it seems artificial. Like the laugh on a TV set.

It holds no more meaning for me.

_Well, haligh, haligh, a lie, haligh  
This weight it must be satisfied  
You offer only one reply  
You know not what you do_

Its hard to look back now, and see how much of it all was a lie. I mean, you start to think about what other things that were told that were lies. I started questioning everything. I didn't leave my apartment, and I still don't really. 

It adds a sort of weight, though. I feel like I need a way for it to be satisfied, to not be so confused and cautious.

I remember talking to her about it. I told her that I needed to know why she did what she did or else I wouldn't be able to satisfy this weight I had. She offered only one reply.

She doesn't know why she did it.

She says she doesn't even really know why she did to destroy this beyond fixing.

_But you tear and tear your hair from roots  
From that same head you have twice removed now  
A lock of hair you said would prove  
Our love would never die  
Well ha ha ha_

Yet she's the one tearing her hair out. She's the one fretting over everything, trying to get me back because I'm the one who told her it was over. But its really her own fault. She got her head practically chopped off twice now. She's slaughtering herself. 

I fingered the circular locket I held in my hands as I lay on the floor of my closet. My guitar lay next to me with a pad of paper and a pen. I slowly opened to silver locket and ran my fingers along the lock of brown hair she said proved that our love would never die.

Well ha ha ha.

_I remember everything  
The words we spoke on freezing South Street  
And all those mornings watching you get ready for school  
You combed your hair inside that mirror  
The one you painted blue and glued with jewelry tears  
Something about those bright colors  
would always make you feel better_

I laughed in spite of myself. I remember everything about the time we spent together. I remember the promises we spoke as the snow tumbled from the sky on South Street. We promised that we would stay together forever. No leaving, no exceptions. Just us.

I remember all the mornings I would watch her get ready for school years ago. She would comb her long chestnut hair inside the mirror she had pained blue and glued with jewelery gems that looked like small tears. Miley always told me that there was something about those bright colors that would always make her feel better. 

_But now we speak with ruined tongues  
And the words we say aren't meant for anyone  
It's just a mumbled sentence to a passing acquaintance  
But there was once you_

But now the two of us speak in tongues that are ruined. The words we speak to one another aren't meant for anyone at all. Where they used to be heartfelt and meaningful, they're now only a mumbled sentence to a sort of passing acquaintance. But there was once her in those words.

Now its nothing. Only a forgotten language that shouldn't be used. Not to mention, we only speak when we pass in public places. Never calling, never true conversations.

_You said you hate my suffering  
And you understood  
And you'd take care of me  
You'd always be there  
Well where are you now?_

I let my fingers slightly strum on the acoustic that lay next to me as I remembered the day my sister had died. I was so hurt, so lost. She had told me that she hated to see me suffering. She said she understood the pain of losing a loved one, and that she'd take care of me. She promised that she would always be there.

I chuckled slightly.

"Well, where are you now, love?" I whispered into the emptiness hanging around my head. The feeling of dread and loss that still choked me. 

_Haligh, haligh, a lie, haligh  
The plans were never finalized  
But left to hang like yarn and twine  
Dangling before my eyes_

My eyes wandered to the open notebooks and scattered papers all around. Forgotten plans that the two of us had made about our life we would begin together. But those plans were never finalized. Instead, they were left to dangle before my eyes like yarn and twine.

They taunted me often, seeking my weakness. They always found it. They always made me ache a pain never before felt. A pain of longing for a life I never got to live. A life I needed to live to get by. A life I missed out on. A life that had crashed and burned.

_As you tear and tear your hair from roots  
From that same head you have twice removed now  
A lock of hair you said would prove  
Our love would never die_

I pulled myself up from the ground and headed into the living room. A fire was blazing in the fireplace, no doubt in my mind it had been lit by her. She sometimes came by to check on the cat. And I'm sure she lit a fire and stayed a while, not thinking I was home. I can imagine her now, sitting before the blaze tearing her hair from the roots, tears falling down her face. The hair from the head she's removed twice now, slaughtered herself. First it was the drinking and now...now this. 

I gripped the locket in my hand and gazed down on it. Without a last thought, I threw her promise of forever lasting love into the fire and let the flames lick it up. I cringed slightly before going into my closet, grabbing my guitar, turning out the fire, and leaving the house.

_And I sing and sing of awful things  
The pleasure that my sadness brings  
As my fingers press onto the strings  
In yet another clumsy chord_

I sang quietly into the microphone on the small stage at a coffee house. I came here regularly, and some people came just to listen to me sing. At first, my songs were happy songs that uplifted and made people feel loved. But lately, I sang of awful things. Of pain and of suffering. Of hurt and sometimes of lost comfort. I wasn't the Jake Ryan that everyone knew. 

I couldn't help but feel pleasure at the sadness that washed over me as I sang. My fingers pressed onto the guitar string in yet another clumsy chord. It was real home to me.

_Haligh, haligh, an awful lie  
This weight will now be satisfied  
I'm gonna give you only one reply  
I know not who I am_

I found myself sitting in a darkened corner of the coffeehouse. I sipped my usual drink slowly as she got up on stage. She sang some song about regret, and she got off the stage. I ducked down, but not soon enough for her to not see me. 

"Hi." she whispered, coming over to me.

"Hello."

"Look Jake I-"

"Save it. It was an awful lie, Miley, but this weight I feel is being satisfied. I don't need to know why you did it or even for you to know what you did. Just go now." I spoke. She glanced down at her red flats. 

"Why are you being like this Jake? Why don't I know you anymore?" she pleaded. I smiled vaguely, giving her only one reply.

"Because I know not who I am."

_But I talk in the mirror  
To the stranger that appears  
Our conversations are circles  
Always one sided  
Nothing is clear_

When I reached home, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I talked to the stranger that appeared quietly. Our conversations together never got anywhere. They were only circles, always one sided. Nothing was ever clear by the end of it. Much like my conversations with her. Nothing was ever resolved, nor will anything every be.

_Except we keep coming back  
To this meaning that I lack  
He says the choices were given  
Now you must live them  
Or just not live_

But I do know that the of us keep going back to this meaning that I lack. He says that the choices were given to me. I could have held on to her. I could have tried to make it work. He tells me that I have to live with the choice I made, or just not live. He asks me if I want that.

Do I?

_But do you want that?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So there it was. It was probably suckish. NOW BEFORE YOU TELL ME THAT I RELATED TO THE SONG TOO MUCH: I meant to. Its a song that needs all parts of it to keep the true meaning of it (which is hard to find) so I used exact lines a lot. You'll just have to deal with it._

_Review, loves?_

_--Lani_


End file.
